Starfox Star Knife deployments: 1 First Contact
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: After the war against the Aperoids. Star fox meets a team from another galaxy: The Star Knife team. A group of freelance war hardened pilots. But when a new threat appears and Star Knife offer their help Fox and the team have no choice: Fight together on the front lines with a team they hardly know. Fox X Krystal, Dagger (OC) X Katana (OC), Wolf X Opal (OC)
1. Intro

**NOTE:** This is my first try at writing a Fan Ficion, if you have any advice please feel free to share it. Star Fox is property of Nintendo, Star Knife is a book I'm writing (Work In Progress) so please understand that this is to help me with character development. I will explain anything from Star Knife to the best of my ability. This is to take place after Star Fox Assault and 7 months after my book. I would greatly appreciate any reviews. Rated T for battle scenes, rare coarse language, and death. I will be combining som animals such as frogs and toads.. Final note: If you have a Google account, let me know if you'd like to help.**  
**

CHARACTERS

**Star Fox Team**

A mercenary team operating in the Lylat system. As the heroes behind the Lylat war, the Sauren crises, and their most recent victory: the Aparoid war, They are well respected by the citizens of Lylat. The team operate their custom Arwing starfighters and Landmaster battle tanks on their missions.

**Members of Star Fox**

**Fox McCloud ** An anthropomorphic fox with orange fur with white markings. He took over the team when Peppy returned with news of his father's demise. His clothing is consisted of a dark green flight suit with a silver jacket and a computer headset complete with a green spotter over his right eye. (How he looked in Super Smash Bros Brawl) A battle-hardened veteran, he is an ace pilot and lethal in hand to hand combat. It should be noted that Fox has a romantic relationship growing with Krystal

Falco Lombardi

An anthropomorphic bird mainly blue with red feathers around his eyes. His cocky attitude and behavior may earn him a glare of disapproval from his teammates, but he is still loyal, brave, and a permanent piece to the team. Falco prefers not to talk about his past so it remains a mystery. Like Fox, Falco dresses in the same uniform only exception is that his flight suit is a brown-orange color Skilled in the Arwing and on foot, Falco declines the Landmaster saying: "Personally I prefer the air!"

Slippy Toad

An anthropomorphic frog, Slippy is the mastermind behind the teams arsenal of equipment including the Arwing and Landmaster. Give him 20 minutes and his toolbox, and It's fixed,(You know what I mean) Slippy wears a yellow flight suit with brown markings as well as his favorite hat. But with Peppy retiring from service Slippy will take his place as the advisor, once the shipyard completes the new Great Fox that is. . .

Krystal

An anthropomorphic fox with blue fur and telepathic powers she has secured her place on the team after proving herself in battle. Not that it was in question. And as I mentioned before she and Fox are in a romance, to the point to where they are unofficially engaged. Already a top ace pilot, Krystal is most comfortable fighting close range with her staff. Krystal is native to Cerinia, a planet outside the Lylat System which for unknown reasons was destroyed. Now the Star Fox team is all she has left. She wears the same basic uniform as Fox only with a dark blue suit and some jewelry.

Peppy Hare

The only surviving member of the original Star Fox. Peppy has retired from active duty and now spends most of his time helping his close friend General Pepper. The Starfox team sees him as a father figure.

Bill Grey

A gray bulldog and Fox's childhood friend, Fox has offered Bill a place on the team in Slippy's place. So far his answer is: "I'll think about it"

General Pepper

The commander in chief of the army, he now is recovering from Aparoid infection but will require a cane for the rest of his life. He gladly accepts Peppy's help and the two make decisions together.

**Other Star Fox characters**

Katt Manore, King Tricky, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon, Panther, Lucy Hare, Beltino Toad.

**Star Knife team**

A team of freelance commandos, Star Knife has won any battle thrown their way. Their flagship the Supernova Scabbard holds a crew of 1056 men and women and is equipped with a prototype hyper-fusen drive delivering an estimated 7634% more power than a standard ship her size. The Scabbard itself is unarmed yet it has a strong energy shield nearly indestructible. The team themselves fly Starblades, A starfighter that greatly resembles the F 14 Tomcat. Carrying a pair of blaster cannons and a wide arsenal of missiles, that combind with three-way missle lock and unmatched scan and targeting systems make it the most powerful 1-man-fighter to date.

**Members of Star Knife**

**Dagger **The leader of the team, Daniel Anderson is easily the perfect leader, pilot, taction, and commando. Living his early life as a refugee, he never knew his parents or home planet for that matter. But when the Second Reaven war began Dagger lead his friends with courage and destroyed his first ruffian frigate and scored the first victory against the war lord Reaven.

Three years of intense war made Dagger a legend, just like his father who was KIA at the end of the First Reaven War. Daggers missile loadout consists of a dozen TM-65 "Arrowhead" missiles, the teams standard air-to-air guided ordnance. In addition to that, Dagger's Starblade carries 6 "Hacker" missiles, this missile inserts a payload of nanobots into enemy computers that will lock out all other input. Simply said, this missiles hacks enemy ship mainframes and disables them from there.

Dagger dresses in a light-tan combat suit that has been modified to also serve as a flightsuit, Over his flight suit Dagger also wears a black combat harness, complete with his 4-inch combat knife strapped across his chest. On foot Dagger prefers to wild his custom blaster that can be described as a sawed-off-sniper-rifle guaranteed one shot one kill, even when he uses it as a handgun. Dagger has green eyes and black hair that is under a helmet at all times, his pilot helmet or marine helmet.

**Razor**

Dagger's closest friend and wingman Randy was born on the garden planet of Arloban. Abandoned as a baby, he was taken in by a group of street venders and grew up into a brave young man. Craving for action Randy left Arloban with Daniel thus beginning their lifelong friendship. While his ego gets the team in trouble at times, Razor has proven over and over his skill in battle. He specialises in attack while his Starblade carries 6 "Bo-lo" missiles able to destroy up to 30 aircraft chained together. Razor has red curly hair and brown eyes and wears the same basic flight suit as Dagger. On foot Razor carries a "Pumpgun" which is a energy shotgun.

**Lancer**

the brains of the team, Louis is behind the development of every bit of Star Knife's hardware. A remarkable pilot, he does however react poorly to being shot at. His expertise in vehicles and weapons make him ideal to attack ground targets, from the air or from the Rapid Tactical Enforcer or RTE his custom battle tank. He dresses in a similar flight suit as Dagger but without the combat characteristics, seemingly fit due to that he never fights on foot. His Starblade carries 6 "Hornet's nest" missiles Ideal for taking out ground targets.

**Katana** Do NOT let her gender fool you. This combat veteran will break both of your arms and all of your ribs if you approach anyone with hostile intent. An ace who never loses sight of what she's fighting for. After every battle she is the one to remind people of their fallen comrades and blames herself for being too late. But she moves on determined to make sure that the soldiers deaths are never in vain. Her starblade is loaded with 6 "Tiger" missiles a larger air to air missile then the Arrowhead. She dresses in the same Uniform as the rest and carries a BC-71 commando rifle on foot. Her light blue eyes will match her mindset, sky blue when she is calm or laser blue when she is in combat.


	2. Chapter 1

Corneria  
0700 hours  
Unknown hotel outside Corneria City

Fox McCloud got up from the bed in his room and walked over to the closet still half asleep. Fox stopped himself from walking into a mirror on the wall. Stupid! I keep thinking I'm still on the Great fox! He thought to himself as he got his bearings straight and walked over to the closet in the hotel room.

The Great Fox was lost in the battle of the aparoid home world and now the team was staying in the 5 star hotel and resort that would also be hosting the victory banquet held in the teams honor. Mainly for two reasons: 1) They volunteered to host it ,and 2) the Press wouldn't be in the way all the time.

Now dressed in his flight suit Fox left his room and went downstairs to join up with his team for breakfast. Needless to say, the rest of the team was already waiting for him at a booth in the restaurant. Falco and Slippy were having a friendly argument – again. Peppy sat by the two sipping his coffee while Krystal was looking at the menu.

"'Bout time you got here sleepyhead," Falco greeted with a grin. "I was about to order without you."  
"Sure Falco. And for your information, I didn't sleep in." Fox replied, slipping in next to Krystal as he picked up the menu and opened it.  
"You kissed the mirror again, didn't you?" Krystal spoke, embarrassing Fox a little. Slippy laughed at Fox's reaction before the waitress, a ferret, came to take their orders. Falco and Peppy ordered waffles while Slippy ordered a small order of flapjacks.  
"I think I'll try some of your cranberry oatmeal." Krystal told the waitress as she turned to Fox with a nudge, telling him it was time to order.  
"Uh. . . Oh! Sausage and cheese omelette please." Fox chuckled as he handed the waitress his menu.

While Starfox was waiting for their food Slippy asked Peppy if Lucy could make it tonight.  
"She left me a message last night saying that she should fly in about 10:45 today, and that was about it." Peppy responded as Krystal smiled. It would be nice to see her friend again.

"One problem though," Peppy continued. "General Pepper needs me to help him today with planning the banquet tonight. So, I would not be able to pick her up from the airport," Peppy turned to Krystal, "Krystal think you can pick her up?"  
"Love to." Krystal responded with joy.

"So that covers the two of us," Peppy began. "What does your day look like boys?"  
Falco was the first to respond. He decided to go to the flight academy and give the cadets some advice. Fox joked saying that Falco was doing that so he could brag to the cadets. Everyone got a kick out of that.  
"Well I was going to see my dad about upgrading the Landmasters," Slippy explained once he stopped laughing. "Think I might of found a way to increase their rate of fire."

Now It was Fox's turn. "My boots are starting to wear out. . ." as Fox explained, Krystal , being a telepath, knew he was holding something back but she decided not to look into it further, respecting Fox's privacy."Foods here!" Falco interrupted as the waitress set the team's breakfast down in front of them. So they started eating.

Sector Z  
1050 hours  
Supernova Scabberd  
Bridge

Dagger stood on the bridge of the Scabbard. Thirty-five minutes ago he ordered a scan of the area for data archives. Now it was 97% complete, but he was not out here on a mission, he was mapping this solar system for Admiral Smitheron of the Galaxon Union Navy by his own desire.

"Sir!" Dagger turned around to see a crew member holding a datapad. That meant good news, or bad news.  
"Report." Dagger said indicating that he was all ears.  
"Scanners picked up this contact," The crew member began. "A structure with lifesigns aboard."  
"Movement, Stationary or drifting?" Dagger asked. [E/N is there a reason for Stationary to be capitalized? If it's not a name, make the s small.]  
"Drifting." The crewmember responded, ruling out the possibility of the contact being a station.  
"Any nearby energy of some kind?" Dagger asked starting to worry.  
"Don't know sir," The crewmember responded, "scans can't fully penetrate the mixed elements in the area."  
Scrap! Dagger thought as he turned to an officer.  
"You have the bridge, raise the Scabbard to Alert 2. And notify the team to get ready to take off."  
"Sir, yes, sir!" The officer responded as Dagger ran for the lift. Inside the lift Dagger ran into Razor, who was also on his way to the flight deck.  
"What's the ruckus, Dag?" Razor asked as the lift opened on the flight deck as they ran for their fighters.

"Contact, passable ship needing rescue. We'll fly ahead and get a visual on it while the Scabbard fallows us." Dagger explained as he climbed into the cockpit, quickly strapping in and bringing the Starblade online. His fighter taxied out to his catapult and slowly moved forward until a deck hand signaled him to stop.

"Star Knife: sound off." Dagger ordered as he checked one last time to see that his fighter was functioning at 100%. All systems go. Dagger gave the launch officer a quick salute, the sign that he was ready for launch.  
"Razor sounding off."  
"Lancer sounding off."  
"Katana sounding off."  
Dagger watched as the launch officer's hand stretched for the flight deck. It seemed to be in slow motion, until the Starblade was launched down the deck at incredible speeds.

After launch Dagger raised his landing gear and formed up with his teammates as they raced for their target. Finally the reached it.


	3. Chapter 2

The ship was not a pretty sight. It was drifting, battered, and leaking air.  
"Not good," Dagger ordered the Scabbard to launch the rescue team and get the survivors out of there.  
"Dagger, we better hurry!" Lancer started to panic.

The power core was starting to crack and if it goes all the survivors go with it.  
"What do you think caused this Dagger?" Razor asked as he flew around the vessel, examining it closer. However, before Dagger had a chance to respond, the scanners picked up six meteors of immense size headed their way.  
"Protect the ship! It won't hold up against another collision!" Dagger ordered as the wings on his fighter swooped back for combat; he could now shoot the meteors. His team followed as they quickly dispatched the threat.

"Good work team," Dagger announced over the radio as they flew back to escort to the rescue team back to the Scabbard. When it was time to land, first the rescue craft, then Lancer, Razor, and Katana landed in order. As flight leader, Dagger would have to land last; it was a tradition among fighter pilots.

"Dagger, you're clear for landing. Call the ball," the landing officer spoke over the radio. 'Call the ball' was a term meaning fallow the Landing System Operators or LSOs instructions.  
"Copy, I have the ball." Dagger responded as he began lining up to land.  
"Dagger, landing looks good, decrease power. How copy?" The LSO spoke as Dagger came in to land.  
"Good copy." Dagger responded as he began his final approach. Through the hangar bay shield and. . .  
THUD!

His landing gear hit ground as Dagger lurched forward in the cockpit. His fighter quickly slowed down to a halt. As he taxied out to park his fighter Dagger already saw ground crews move up to refuel his squadmates' fighters. Now that he was shut down, ground crews came and immediately started to refuel his fighter. His cockpit opened as he took of his flight helmet and quickly put on his marine helmet. After he got out he walked over to Cpn. Kote; a hard as nails commando and the leader of the marines aboard the Scabbard.

"How does it look?" Dagger asked as he turned to the rescue ship.  
"I see it and I still don't believe it," Kote said. "A lot of anthropomorphic animals, sir."  
It was true, the medics were unloading gurneys full of unconscious animals from the rescue ship.  
"Sir this one is coming around, recommend you get over here." A medic called out to Dagger who quickly ran over. By the time he got there a female rabbit started to stand up.

"You better not lay a hand on me! When Dad or Krystal finds out, you WILL be sorry!" The rabbit was ignoring the medics and started to threaten Dagger who calmly pulled his gun and knife,

"Look." Dagger spoke as he carefully set his weapons down in front of her. She started to calm down now that she saw that he wasn't trying to harm her. Whatever "he" is.  
"I'm sorry, I. . . I can't think straight. Where am I?" The rabbit asked. Dagger sighed now that the stare-off was over and began to explain the recent events that lead to their paths crossing.  
". . . And if our scanners didn't pick your ship up, we would've missed you completely." Dagger finished explaining. "Before I forget, codename's Dagger; what's yours?"  
"Lucy," the rabbit responded. Dagger motioned her towards the lift.  
"Let's head for the bridge. I've got a lot of explaining to do, about our different kinds." Dagger explained as they stepped into the lift, soon joined by the rest of the team.

Corneria  
11:02  
Corneria City Airport

Krystal was starting to get worried. Lucy's flight from Mcbeth should've arrived a long time ago. Using her telepathy Krystal saw a growing sense of unease. _Something was wrong. I should tell Fox about this,_ she thought as she took out her communicator.  
"Fox, come in." She spoke into the mic.  
Fox soon picked up. "Fox here, what is it?"  
"Fox, it's Krystal. Lucy hasn't arrived yet, something isn't right." Krystal explained and soon she got the whole team on the line.  
"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Falco spoke up.  
"I say get to the Arwings and find her." Fox stated as they all made haste to the army base. The team scrambled into the air and were making their way past Corneria's moon when Slippy picked up an energy spike.  
Soon they found the source: a space distortion of some kind and a cruiser showed up through it  
"Yikes! T-that thing's huge!" Slippy started to panic at the size of the ship.  
"Keep your cool Slippy; the bigger they are the harder they fall, remember?" Falco was cocky as ever.  
"Krystal, can you find a weak spot on this thing?" Fox asked as he flew around the ship reading something written on the port (left) bow. 'SUPERNOVA SCABBARD.' _Weird name for a warship_ Fox thought as Krystal gasped over the radio.  
"Krystal! What's wrong?" Falco asked.  
"Don't shoot!," Krystal warned, "Lucy is aboard. These people saved her and the rest of the missing flight!" She explained before static came over the radio:

"This is Supernova Scabbard calling Star Fox on open frequency." a voice said.  
And so it begins. . .


	4. Chapter 3

"Supernova Scabbard calling Star Fox on open frequency, please respond." The radio crackled again. Fox was confused as to whether to respond or call for backup.

Krystal finally made the choice for him, "this is Krystal of the Star Fox team; go ahead."

"Your friend Lucy is safe; I'll let her guide you in." The radio responded before a familiar voice came up.

"Lucy here. It's nice to see you again, guys," the voice made Fox sigh in relief. "There is a landing hanger at the stern (rear) of the ship; land in there," Lucy explained as the Arwings approached the landing zone.

Once the Arwings came to a complete stop, Fox opened his cockpit and jumped out. He looked around and was surprised at the crew. Most of them had helmets and uniforms on, so he couldn't see if they had fur or not. Krystal walked over to Fox, waiting for something to happen.

"Where is Falco and Slippy?" Fox asked as he looked around, soon to find his answer. Slippy was trying to get a closer look at one of the ships in the hanger. Falco was . . . convincing him otherwise.  
Fox rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to one of the creatures who was walking towards him. The creature wore a dark tan flight suit and had a 'patch' of red fur on top of his head.

"Fox I assume?" The creature asked Krystal. Fox started to chuckle; the creature mistook Krystal for Fox.

"No, I'm Fox. That's Krystal," Fox corrected as the creature face-palmed himself in embarrassment.

"Right. Your friend is with the rest of the team in the conference room, follow me," the creature spoke with a wave of his hand. The Star Fox team entered a lift of some kind. The creature punched in a code of some sort and the lift started to move. Once the lift stopped the doors opened revealing eight more creatures wearing dark green combat suits and full head helmets with gold visors running past Fox and the team. (Think forest green ODSTs from Halo)

"Gotta talk to Dagger about that AMR squad using the hall as a jogging track," the creature mumbled under his breath as the Star Fox team made a right turn. Two creatures stood as guards in front of a door, they nodded and stepped away from the door as they entered.  
"Lucy!" Fox cried out in surprise as soon as he saw the hare who turned to the fox with a grin.

"Fox! Krystal! Falco! Slippy! You made it." Lucy almost screamed with happiness. This made three other creatures in the room chuckle. One of them stood up and walked over to Fox giving him a handshake.

"Your friend has told me quite a bit about you and your team," The creature began. Soon things settled down and both teams sat and talked for a half hour. Star Fox fully introduced themselves to what they learned to be a species called humans. The humans listened and at times nodded to one an other as soon as the Star Fox team was finished.

One of the humans addressed himself as Dagger—or, at least, that was his nickname. Dagger talked about the Star Knife team, the Supernova Scabbard, and their "employer" the Galaxon Union Navy also known simply as G.U.N. Falco started to laugh as soon as Dagger was finished.

"Kinda funny that the "Knife" works for the "GUN," Falco explained.

"Well, let's just say that we are the kind of knife you want to bring to a gunfight." Razor replied.

Both teams laughed until Fox noticed his comlink was beeping. It was Peppy:

"Fox, it's Peppy. Have you found Lucy yet?" Fox turned to Dagger who quietly nodded a response.

"She is in good hands sir but you better get the general," Fox responded. He could tell that Peppy was worried by the background noise.

"What do you mean Fox?" Peppy spoke as he almost started to panic.

"Don't worry Peppy, like I said: she is in good hands. Just that they're new to Lylat," Fox answered in a failed attempt at calming Peppy down.  
"You mean ALIENS?!" Peppy freaked out but soon calmed down, thanks to General Pepper, who took the news a lot better then his friend.

"If what you say is true Fox," the general began, "then I'm afraid that the banquet tonight will have to be canceled so we can begin negotiations." Dagger spoke up with a plan that would work out for both parties. Lucy would go back with Star Fox and continue with the banquet as planned. The Supernova Scabbard would "hide" behind Corneria's moon, until the next day when general Pepper would announce the news to the public. This would give Dagger time to prepare more "proper" negotiations, as well as report the recent events to G.U.N.

"Good Idea," Fox responded.

"No wonder you can lead this many people by example; I'm impressed," General Pepper added. Dagger gave the hound a salute, showing respect. General Pepper chuckled as he saluted back, before closing the comlink. "This looks promising, Peppy," The general said turning to his old friend. "Very promising indeed." Back on the Scabbard, Fox was helping Lucy into the cockpit of his Arwing. Lancer came over with a man lift to help out.

"Dagger, one more thing before I leave," Fox asked as he climbed into the cockpit, "what armed forces can I expect to see tomorrow?"

Dagger looked at him with a small grin saying, "Twelve marines at first in the drop ship, then we'll bring down more as your general sees fit." Dagger responded in a friendly tone. Fox also smiled giving Dagger a thumbs up as the canopy closed around him.


	5. Chapter 4

Corneria  
19:30  
Hotel outside Corneria City

_This is going to be a long night_. Fox complained to himself as the team sat down at their table, alongside General Pepper and Beltino Toad. Lucy and Bill sat at a table reserved for the teams "invited" guests. Across the dining hall the CCPD had their hands full trying to keep reporters and fans out. Once everyone was seated it was time for General Pepper to give his speech. The hound tried to get up on his own despite the aparoid infection but to no avail. Peppy and Beltino helped their old friend. There he held his paw up signaling for the audience's attention. People quickly calmed down as the general cleared his throat.

"Thank you. We have gathered here tonight to celebrate our victory of the recent Aparoid war. But this war, like every other war, was won with a unfortunate price." The General began his speech. General Pepper was known to have long but very "true" speeches. He knew that his words would be archived, written in Lyat's history books. He was literally saying history; he had to make it count. . .

Supernova Scabbard  
19:30  
Long range communication room

"Supernova Scabbard calling the G.U.N. Protector, priority one," Dagger spoke as he stood in front of a hologram projector. He was trying to get a hold of Admiral Smithron to report the recent events. The problem right now was that whoever was manning the receiver on the other end was probably asleep on the job. . . again. That or he was on a shift long coffee break.

"This is Captain Walter of the Protector who am I speaking to?"

_'Bout time you picked up!_

"This is Dagger of the Star Knife team requesting a line to Admiral Smithron and the senate, priority one." Dagger responded. The "senate" was where all the leaders of the planets came together to make decisions. It wasn't a solid concept, but it at least had a table for peace talks.

"Understood, calling a senate hearing. Patching you through now," the captain replied as the hologram revealed a table with several people taking their seats. Several other holograms appeared in the empty seats because those leaders were off-planet.

"This must be big for a short notice meeting like this," one of the leaders grumbled.

Soon the Admiral walked in, wearing a white uniform and officers cap. Several medals showed on his chest and shoulders. It was obvious that he was old enough to be Dagger's grandfather;  
the kind of grandfather that could be 100 years old and still go for a 20 minute run in the morning.  
The murmuring settled down as the Admiral turned to Dagger's hologram.

"What do you have to report?" The Admiral asked knowing that this would be far from the normal.

"Sir, we've made contact. Humans and seedarions are not the only civilised life out here," Dagger answered, trying to avoid the word "aliens", since it was an insult. Eyes widened in shock as Dagger began his report on the recent events, starting with the scanners picking up the contact, the evacuation of the shuttle, learning about the Lylat System from Lucy, and meeting the Starfox team.

"Does their public know of your presence?" One of the leaders asked, holding his breath.

"Negative," Dagger answered, causing a sigh of relief. "General Pepper, the commander-in-chief of the Cornerian Defence Force, will announce us to the public tomorrow morning as we head planetside to begin negotiations," Dagger turned to the white war hero, "request permission to act accordingly sir."

"Granted," the admiral replied alongside a nod. It was no secret that the admiral would trust Dagger to protect him if he had to go to hell and back. After all he WAS the son of the legendary war hero Bud Anderson.

"Yes sir," Dagger responded as he saluted the officer, "Star Knife out 19:37" And his hologram disappeared. _Your father would be so proud of you Danny, Maybe I should ado- No, you may be parentless, but you are far from being alone. Godspeed, if it can keep up with you that is_. The admiral thought to himself as he left for his office, a light chuckle sounded as he thought about his last comment.

Corneria  
19:42  
Hotel outside Corneria City  
Applause sounded as Pepper finished his speech. It took a while but Pepper managed to get back to his seat and, to Falco's appetite's dismay, Fox took the podium.

"I would like to say one thing: Wolf, if you hear this, thank you. Yo can fly with me any time. Good night.

And Fox returned to his seat ignoring,the looks of confusion from the crowd. Unknown to Fox and the others,Wolf was across the street in the alley, using his acute hearing to listen to the words inside the building.

Wolf chuckled but it came out more like a scoff. "Your welcome, Pup. Take care."

Wolf knew that Fox wouldwelcome him onto the team. He wouldn't have to smuggle goods anymore. But there was something about his offer that had Wolf's attention, though he couldn't put his claw on it...

"Fox," Fox looked up from his meal to find Bill Grey standing next to him.

"Bill! something I can do?" Fox asked as he patted Peppy's chair as a place to sit. Bill was hesitant at first to take the chair, until he saw Peppy was doing the same with his to talk with Lucy.

"Fox, your offer is tempting but I'm not comfortable with Landmasters. I can't help with that."

"Not a problem, You could just swap with Slippy for those missions," Fox replied noticing his friends ears perk up.

"That easy? Count me in Fox old pal!" Bill was so happy that he was about to hit Fox in the back when he remembered where they were.

"Right," Fox responded, "I'll call you tomorrow and bring you up to date, till then," he cocked his head in the direction of the middle of the hall, "enjoy."


	6. Chapter 5

Supernova Scabbard  
06:40  
Flight deck

Dagger stood on the flight deck to personally oversee the final preparations on the dropship that he was going to take down to the surface. It wasn't fancy; in fact it was pretty ugly looking, but that didn't change the fact that it was a tough, powerful piece of hardware. The model of the dropship was nicknamed "Space crane" for it's ability to carry about anything short of a heavy artillery cannon behind the troop hold down to the battlefield. Of course it wouldn't carry anything this run, the anti-infantry turrets were misleading enough.

"Morning, Dagger," Dagger turned around to see Katana walk up to him.

"Morning," Dagger responded. Contrary to popular rumors, Dagger and Katanda were not dating. Dagger saw Katana as a sister, just as he saw Razor and Lancer as brothers. They were a family, that much was certain.

"How are things here?" Katana asked, now standing at Dagger's left side.

"As planned. Nothing's wrong here," Dagger answered. Then something somewhat embarrassing happened: Dagger's stomach roared out, making him jump in surprise.

Katana and some of the people on the deck laughed at his reaction. Dagger was about to glare at everyone, but instead he broke out laughing as well; after all, it was pretty dang funny.

"Alright I'm headed down to the mess hall (lunchroom) for breakfast. Get back to work people," Dagger said once he stopped laughing. Katana left right behind him.

Corneria  
09:00  
Corneria defence force HQ

General Pepper sat in his office. The Starfox team, along with Bill and Lucy, were silently waiting for the general to deploy them. General Pepper worried about this; telling the Lylat system that they were not alone was easier said than done. But it would be done. Pepper stopped trembling as he pushed a button on his desk.

"Carol, call out for system wide broadcast please." As he waited for the crew to set the camera up he turned to Fox, "you know your orders, Fox. Now get prepped and go!"

Fox snapped to attention, giving a salute "yes sir! Starfox, move out!" With that they were out the door running down the hall. Fox smiled a little. Every time the Starfox team ran down a hall like this, they were off on a new adventure.

General Pepper looked out his window to watch four Arwings take off. He knew who they were even though he couldn't see the winged fox symbol on them at this distance.  
"General, we are live in 15 seconds." The cameraman, a racoon, spoke, breaking Pepper's line of thought. He took one last deep breath. This is it.

'Live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the racoon cut himself off as every holo screen in the Lylat switched to show General Pepper's face. Crowds began to form watching the broadcast. Even on Saruia, where (now king) Tricky watched on a holo device Fox gave him to "stay in contact with the other leaders out there".

"Citizens of Lylat, there has been an amazing change of events in the past 24 hours," the General began to speak, "at approximately 10:20 yesterday, a shuttle from Mcbeth to Corneria was hit by a meteor in Sector Z. The shuttle was discovered and evacuated," General Pepper took a deep breath, "the passengers were rescued, by creatures from outside of Lylat."

All over Lylat gasps of disbelief were heard. The General knew that he had to give good news now. Luckily, Lucy cleared her throat, stating that she could be used to calm people down. Pepper took the hint, "Lucy Hare was one of those passengers. Star fox is flying escort to the drop ships as we speak. Lucy knows more about them then I do." The general turned to Lucy with a nod but before she could take over, the com started to buzz.

"General Pepper, this is Starfox, requesting landing bay seven to be cleared for landing." Sure enough five ships descended through the clouds. Four Arwings and a large landing craft of some sort. Crowds began to form outside the base, straining to get a look at the new species.

Fox landed his Arwing and quickly dashed to the gunship that just landed, followed by Falco and Slippy. Several Cornerian army men had their blasters raised at the ship. Bill and Krystal were telling them to stand down and they reluctantly complied. The dropship powered down and two doors serving as a hatch opened on the backside. Dagger stepped out first, and all of Lylat froze.

The crowd was speechless; what was there to say? Razor, Lancer, Katana, and twelve marines got out of the dropship. Lancer carried a bag of some sort on his back, which got Slippy curious.

"What's in that?" Slippy asked breaking the eerie silence. Dagger gave Fox a salute and the crowd was no longer scared, just curious.

"Portable halo projector," Lancer replied to Slippy's question, "So we don't have to fiddle with yours."

The party made their way to the general's office where the cameraman was still recording. Dagger pulled something out of the bag. It was a flag.

"Consider this as us giving our allegiance and our duty to protect it." Dagger explained as, with Razors help, he unfolded it. It was mainly white with an orange outline of a star and two missiles crossed behind it. Under the star read the word "Vontanage" while the team's name was written above.

The two humans folded the flag again, handing it to General Pepper who took it. This wasn't a tradition in Lylat, but that didn't mean that he should disrespect it.

"We could discuss further in private or live to everyone, which would you prefer?" The general asked and Dagger thought for a moment.

"Live, as long as you and your colleagues are asking the questions," Dagger answered. Pepper smiled. This would be interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

The table was set, it was oval in shape with Star Knife sitting to one side and Star Fox on the other side of General Pepper. Lancer set the portable holo projector in the center. And the interview began. For about an hour, Dagger explained the humans, and their traditions including flags.

"This is already amazing and we haven't even began to talk about your planets!" Pepper was enjoying this very much, from what he could understand, the Galaxon Union Navy seemed to be the human equivalent to the CDF. And according to Dagger, the commander-in-chief is a very good leader. Pepper was looking forward to meeting him.

"Sir, with all due respect. I believe that any further questions should be saved for the Admiral when he get's here." Dagger told the General who nodded. The Star Knife team were heroes not biologists.

"Alright, how long will that be?" The general asked, Dagger answer was disappointing: "Taking the same route we did, two months minimum, sorry sir"

"Well, there is another way, but we will need some help."General Pepper looked at the one who talked. The human's codename slipped out of his mind for a moment, Oh yeah he was called Lancer.

"Please continue, We'll help however we can." Beltino replied, he was eager to work on something new.

"We don't have the resources, but we do have blueprints for a slip-space beacon." Lancer replied as the rest of the humans realised what he was getting at, The Lylatins however did not.

"A what-beacon?" Falco asked varies murmurs and nods backed up his question.

"A slip-space beacon, If we could build one, our ships can safely jump here without the risk of the vortex snapping." Dagger explained. With a beacon in place, the fleet could make a vortex locked onto the beacon. Without the beacon however, the vortex would snap killing everyone inside in the process.

"Cool, send me the plans and we'll see what we can do." Beltino replied.

"Great, Dagger can we go fly now? I need the action." Razor asked as Star Knife chuckled at his sudden change of thought. Fox also smirked at the human's out of place comment. After all he hasn't seen the "Starblades" that they fly yet.

"You want to see our fighters don't you?" Katana asked, Fox simply nodded "Get one of your camera crews ready so everyone can see the flight deck," Katana explained, "You will be amazed."

The humans got back in their gunship, the camera crew managed to squeeze in as well.

The Space-crane took off, and climbed out of the atmosphere. The Supernova Scabbard already moved out from behind the moon. The camera crew was in awe at the size of the ship, and they nearly fainted from the look on the inside of the hanger.

"Sargent," Dagger called to the sarge who quickly responded.

"Sir!"

"Take the camera crew to observation deck bravo, That should be a good angle of the catapults."

"Sir! You three fallow me." And with that he was gone with the camera crew.

Supernova Scabbard

11:27

Observation deck bravo

"We are live onboard the human ship called the Supernova Scabbard," The camera crew was busy broadcasting the view inside the Scabbard. Dagger was just stepping off the lift to the flight deck when the alarm rang out.

"General quarters general quarters! All hands to battle stations, ruffian frigate on long range sensors! This is not a drill! Repeat, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Everyone scrambled to their stations as the Star Knife team ran to their fighters.

"What's going on?!" The camera crew panicked under the chaos.

"Ruffians? How the hell did they get out here?"

"Like it matters? Let's teach them a lesson!"

Humans ran shouting to each other as the Scabbard turned into it's attacker. By doing so the ship's front end made a smaller target than the side of the hull, a common carrier defence tactic.

A nearby CDF battleship under the orders of General Pepper moved into place to fire on the unknown enemy, then they saw it. A large vessel that looked like a skyscraper coated in cannons and armor, It's patch-like appearance made it look like it was built in a rush.

Star Knife launched from the Scabbard and were immediately met with unyielding anti-aircraft fire. The Starblades' pulled up their landing gear and flew into the mess, not once getting hit. Dagger, a born leader and expert tation explained the plan of attack:

"Razor, buzz the tower (fly by the control center) and make sure they know who they are dealing with. Katana, Back him up."

"Got it."

"Copy, covering Razor's six"

After that, two of the four fighters broke off. The remaining two fired on the frigate's torpedo tubes since they posed the biggest threat. Razor let out an angry growl over the radio.

"Dagger, they did something and it has clearly crossed the line!" Razor reported.

"What?" Lancer asked.

"You don't want to know Lancer" Katana answered in Razor's place.

"Roger that Katana," Dagger said agreeingly, "All fighters target the main plasma drive, Let's bring her down." Dagger was back on track as he lined up for missile lock on a flak gun. A computerised beeping noise sounded in his headset, he fired and a TM-65 "Arrowhead" launched from his fighter. The missile streaked for it's target leaving a blue exhaust trail behind it.

The Ruffians on the inside never knew what hit them as the missile hit.

"Hey, Our planet, our fight. Don't think you can lose us that easy." A voice sounded over the radio. Four more fighters entered the fray. Four Arwings to be precise.

"This is Fox," the radio spoke again, "What can we do to help?"

**Oh boy, The two teams are about to fight alongside each other! However that will have to wait, Time for some announcements: Congrats to Comrade for solving my trivia, The answer is Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia. I also published a fanfic under Pokemon, please check it out. Lastly I'm afraid that writer's block has put my Spyro\How to train your dragon crossover on hold, Please If you can come up with names for the following characters please PM me with your ideas:**

**A male night fury, and no it can't be "Toothless" that's already taken.**

**A female fire dragon and a name for her male hatchling.**

**A fisherman of some sort, can be a cheetah or a mole.**

**A young male cheetah that is Hunter's apprentice.**

**A female earth dragon that's a care taker\teacher for dragon hatchlings.**

**PLEASE give me your ideas! I need them!**


	8. Chapter 7

"This is Fox, what can we do to help?" Fox's voice sounded over the radio as the Arwings split up to avoid the anti-aircraft fire.

"Welcome to the party guys," Dagger responded as his fighter pulled up from strafing the ship, "Think you can draw their fire so I can hit the reactor?"

"Copy, Star Fox, Attack!" Fox replied as the eight fighters destroyed the outer armor, Falco winged over and started to fire on the main turret. To his dismay, the armor absorbed his lasers with ease, Then Falco went from frustrated to smug as he readied a bomb.

"Bombs away, clear the blast zone." Falco reported as he pulled the trigger. The bomb sailed into the turret. the massive fireball grew to consume a portion of the ship.

"Holy. . . How? . . ." Lancer tried to ask about the bomb, but he was speechless.

"Nova bombs," Fox answered, "Very powerful, very dangerous."

"Slippy! Behind you!" Krystal called out as Slippy began to take evasive maneuvers against a ruffian starfighter.

"Where did the starfighters come from?" Lancer asked as he U-turned into the new threat.

"Ruffian stealth carrier at 2 o'clock, Engage all ruffian fighters, top priority." Dagger reported as he pulled in behind Slippy's attacker and began firing.

"Scratch seven bogeys, Slippy, your clear repeat, you are clear." Dagger reported as he pulled off of Slippy's tail.

"Thanks," Slippy sighed in relief.

"Uh, yea, mind returning the favor? This guy's got missile lock on me!" Dagger pulled up into a climb. The ruffian pilot followed unaware of the Arwing diving from up above, Green twin lasers streaked down without warning scoring critical hits. Dagger rocked his wings as a thank you before he rolled over on a flight of Ruffian fighters locking them up with an Arrowhead.

"Coming through!" Razor laughed as he flew into the ship's hangar shield before coming out the other side. The Ruffian carrier started to explode from the inside as the 8 fighters pulled away.

"Showoff" Falco murmured under his breath at Razor's "little stunt".

"I heard that! What, are you jealous or something?" Razor taunted, Krystal laughed a little as she knew that Falco and Razor were a little too much alike when it came to bragging.

"Save it for later Razor," Dagger broke up the fight before it started, unfortunately the last fight wasn't quite finished. A damaged ruffian starfighter approached from above. The pilot knew that missile were useless thanks to the Starblades' flares, so he chose to target an Arwing and gun it down. The Arwing's pilot Fox, had no idea that he was sitting in the center of enemy crosshairs, until it was almost too late.

Almost,

"Fox, Look out!" Krystal's telepathic abilities warned her of the danger from above. Fox, with no time to react went with his instincts: Barrel Roll. Fox's Arwing spun around creating a energy cone that would repel laser fire. It worked, but not completely.

"Friendly Fire! Friendly Fire!" Dagger shouted over the radio, Fox's face turned pale as he realized what happened: The roll did do what it was supposed to do in repel enemy fire, except that in this case the reflected laser hit Dagger by chance.

"Sorry," Fox sighed.

"Don't be," Dagger replied noticing Fox's tone of voice, "Most people can't hit me if they try their hardest, but you nailed me by mistake." Dagger joked. Fox smiled at the remark and Dagger's ability to find the bright side of the situation. Razor looked at his watch.

"Guess we can clear out a Ruffian strike force in time for lunch, Impressive."

"If that's the case," Fox said catching what Razor's hinting at, "I'm buying."

"OKay, then dinner's on us." Dagger responded as his wings folded out as they entered the atmosphere.

"Agreed" Fox ended the conversation before blackout, A period of up to five minutes in which radios don't work while the ship is entering the atmosphere.

Crowds were looking into the sky straining to get a look at the fighters. But first the sound: there was the familiar humming sound of the Arwings' G-diffusers but that wasn't what held people's interest. There was a different sound, a rumbling sound, at first children hugged their mothers in fear. A fly-by changed that, soon everyone was awed at the fighter, It's sleek aerodynamic design and color gave it a sense of grace, while it's twin qwaza engines and size gave it a feel of great power and authority.

"Dagger how 'bought a little airshow for the heck of it?" Razor asked looking down at the streets.

"And get swarmed with fans as soon as we land?" Dagger asked back.

"Good point," Razor responded before whispering to himself under his breath "Can't have a little fun can you Dagger"

"Heard that" Dagger teased his friend.

"Oh, come on! " Razor complained "What next? I meet a telepath?"

"You already have, Randy." Krystal decided to help in on the fun, using her powers to look for his real name.

Razor yelled in frustration as both teams laughed before Razor went quiet to stop jinxing himself.

**Ha, can't stop laughing at Razors action right now! let me know what you think in a review! Also I still need names for the HTTYD and Spyro crossover, If I can get that out of the way I wont have so-to-speak writer's sidetrack. I need names for the fallowing:**

**A male night fury.**

**A female fire dragon and a name for her male hatchling.**

**A fisherman of some sort, can be a cheetah or a mole.**

**A young male cheetah that is Hunter's apprentice.**

**A female earth dragon that's a care taker\teacher for dragon hatchlings.**

**PLEASE give me your ideas! I need them!**


	9. Chapter 8

Unknown Location

12:34 hours

"Wolf, you can't be serious." Leon was surprised when Wolf revealed his opinion on their next course of action.

"Leon, I'm dead serious." Wolf replied, "It's time to leave our past behind us. Fox has given us a chance to be free, to do what is right."

"Wolf, I think you're too late." Panther spoke up as he picked up the TV remote "Star Fox is busy with a bunch of aliens." Panther turned on the TV, every news channel was focusing on the Starblades as they landed on a cleared off highway.

"Commander Grey, why do the human starfighters need to land like this?" A TV reporter asked Bill who was quick to respond: "Human starfighters do not have G-diffusers like ours," Bill started to explain, "While at first this appears to be a drawback, human starfighters make up for it with a top speed of mach 6.5. That's six and a half times faster than the speed of sound. Compare that to the Arwings' top speed of mach 3."

Leon whistled, "I know," Wolf agreed, "But we are still coming over to the light. Panther check the Venomarion cargo manifests." Wolf ordered. "Let's see if there is something that they don't want found out about." If Wolf joins Fox, they would be more useful if they knew all of the Venomarions' secrets. . .

Corneria

13:04 Hours

Local school district

"Why are you interested in our schools and not our landmarks?" Slippy asked Katana as soon as they finished touring the school.

"Simple, If humans and lylations ever do coexist, chances are students of both kinds will go to school together." Katana answered as Lancer tapped Dagger on the shoulder.

"Their research director wants me to oversee construction of the beacon." Lancer explained.

"Go for it." Dagger replied giving a nod of approval.

Lancer left the group to work with Beltino, Leaving the rest of the two teams by themselves. Pretty soon, Fox and Dagger were arm wrestling to see who was the strongest, It came down to a draw.

"Ouch," Dagger said as he stretched his arm out, "Can't tell how much muscle you got under that fur." Fox chuckled at Dagger's weak excuse, While Fox had more strength Dagger could endure longer and wait for Fox to tire out.

"Yeah sure, how old are you agian?" Falco asked impressed with Dagger's endurance.

"Sixteen" Dagger replied, Fox, Slippy, and Falco looked at him surprised.

"But that's so young!" Krystal gasped in disbelief, her telepathy showed his mindset that of a 20-year old at least, not sixteen.

"That's what growing up in the aftermath of and through war does to you." Dagger explained and to the lylation's surprise, he shed a small tear. Fox couldn't help but feel sorry for the human.

"What about your family? What about your Mom and Dad?" Slippy finally managed to ask through his sobs.

"I never knew my mother, they could never find out what happened to her." Dagger began to explain. In the confusion of so many refugees from the war, tracking people was impassable.

"As for my father," Dagger explained before taking a deep breath, "We know that he's dead, He was KIA (Killed in action) at the end of the first Reaven war. He was killed by the bloodthirsty warlord Reaven himself." Fox couldn't help but wince at the memory of news of his father's death by Andross, But at least he knew his father. Fox was lucky, Dagger didn't even know he had a father for 13 years, and by that time his father was already dead for 9 years.

"I-I'm sorry," said Falco feeling guilty for bringing the mood down with his question.

"Word would get out eventually, It doesn't matter." Dagger explained as he stood up, Krystal couldn't help but sob. "I know he's dead, but my father is far from gone." Dagger said as he looked into the horizon, "Somehow, he's out there watching me. And he is proud of me." Dagger ended the conversation on a lighter tone. Fox couldn't help but smile, he and Dagger were more alike than Fox first thought. . .

Not long after, when the teams were driving back to the base, Krystal gasped for no apparent reason. Fox knew that when she gasped like that, she was telepathically hearing calls for help. Fox pulled over and Falco pulled over behind him, The two teams got out as Krystal explained what she sensed: Someone being mugged at gunpoint by two people in the alley. But that wasn't the scary part, a mother and her child were the victims. Everyone drew their sidearms, Fox, Falco, and Krystal drew their pistols. (Falco's blaster from Brawl) As Razor and Katana drew thiers, the blasters looked nearly identical to a Desert Eagle except for the shooting lazers part.

Dagger's sidearm was different: It was half the size of the blasters Fox saw the human marines carry. And half of the gun looked like a support of some kind that came up his arm 3/4 to his elbow. Krystal, being curious, looked into Dagger's mind to find out how powerful it was, She found her answer in a flashback of him on the battlefield. . .

Flashback starts

"Sir, we need to fall back!" A marine called out to Dagger who was reloading his assault rifle behind a broken wall.

"Go, fall back! we'll cover you!" Razor yelled over the fighting right before he shot a ruffian soldier at point blank with his pump gun, the ruffian's corpse flew back 5 feet from the blast. Now reloaded, Dagger stood up from behind cover and fired a burst before hearing a metal bouncing sound at his feet, the sound of a grenade. Dagger ducked behind cover again before picking up the live grenade.

"Enemy grenade displaced!" Dagger yelled as he threw the flag into the center of a group of ruffians before it exploded.

"Dagger, I'm running out of ammo!" Katana yelled from her place behind a destroyed car.

"Heads up, last mags!" Dagger yelled as he threw the last of his ammunition to Katana who caught it. Dagger pulled out his sidearm and came out of cover to aim down the sights. A ruffian pulled out a grenade and removed the pin, Dagger aimed at the soldier and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the blaster was deafening and the recoil was tremendous, even with the shock absorber built in the blast could have ripped the shooter's arm of if they weren't trained. The crimson blaster bolt shot in a straight line to it's target, blowing it off his feet 6 feet back. the live grenade dropped out of his hand before blowing up, killing a dozen ruffians in the process. (Basicly Dagger has a 100 caliber blaster)

Flashback ends

"That alley Krystal?" Falco asked. Krystal came back to reality and nodded. Dagger stepped forward and looked at the fire escape, he started planning.

"Razor, give me a leg up, the rest of you stay here until I can prioritise the thieves." Dagger ordered as with Razor's help he climbed up onto the fire escape.

"Krystal, use your telepathy to hear my thoughts, tell them to the rest and engage accordingly."

_Got it_. Dagger rolled his eyes thinking that Krystal was pushing his buttons on purpose, then again he did ask her to enter his mind. So in a way he did ask for it. Dagger pushed the thought aside as he began to move into the alley careful not to make noise.

**Another chapter up! review what you think of this, and please I need names for my other book! Also a big thank-you to everyone for the world wide following and 750+ views this month! I got readers from Germany and Australia! THANK YOU!**

**Arrowheadlock**

**(Oh, By the way, Math Tudor, how's the new member of the family doing? Look forward to hearing it after spring break!)**


	10. Chapter 9

Dagger moved slowly, he didn't want to alert the criminals that had blasters. He didn't want to resort to a firefight, especially with a little child's life at stake. Dagger looked down into the alley and quickly looked over the crime: The mother and child were both dogs, the mother looked like a black lab while the pup looked like a lab/border-collie mix with a different shaped head and a stripe of coarser fur down it's back. The robbers were both armed, a rat was standing below Dagger with his blaster pointed at the dogs, the second thief had a hood over his head but a large reptilian tail and large jaw made it obvious that it was a croc, his blaster hung by his shoulder as he held a knife in one hand and the mother's purse in the other.

"Anything good?" the rat asked as his whiskers twitched.

"Yea, 1020 credits cash," the croc answered as he searched the purse then his face lit up as he opened an envelope.

"Jackpot?" the rat asked as he lowered his blaster, only to bring it back up when the puppy whimpered softly.

"No, something better." The croc grinned evilly showing his teeth, "Listen: Julie Smith, wife of governor Smith of Fortuna." The rat also let out a vile grin, Dagger didn't know what they were plotting so mentally, he asked Krystal

_From what I can get without alerting them of my presence they plan on ransoming her and her son. Just to turn around and sell them into slavery after words._ Krystal explained to everyone telepathically. Dagger was ticked, but all his training told him to stay calm and wait for the right moment to strike.

"Alright your governess," The croc mocked her as he stepped back, "Turn around nice and smooth." What Dagger saw next made him really pissed: the croc pulled out two coils of rope and a can of what he assumed to be knockout gas. The family obeyed now crying from their now inevitable fate. The puppy looked up and saw Dagger on the fire escape and saw a flash of hope.

"Save me!" The Puppy cried out in joy not knowing that he just made Dagger's job a lot harder.

"Scrap," Dagger said to himself as he dropped down to the ground, the rat followed the Puppy's gaze and brought his blaster to bear on the human and fired. Dagger doubled over from the pain in his chest but that wasn't going to stop him. His training took over: Dagger lunged at the rat grabbing it's right arm and breaking it.

"Wha-" the rat screamed in pain as Dagger thrusted his head into the alley's brick wall knocking him out instantly. The croc threw his knife down and pulled out his blaster, Fox and the rest of the team ran into the alley, blasters trained on the reptile.

"Freeze! Star Fox!" Fox shouted as he and Star Knife surrounded him while Falco and Krystal helped the family out of the alley. Police cars screeched to a stop outside the alley.

Policemen who were german shepherds arrested the croc and (with much difficulty spacewise) put him in the back of the squad car. Fox noticed that Dagger was holding his blaster wound and walked over.

"We better get you to a doctor for that. But how did you survive getting shot at point blank in the torso?" Fox asked, Dagger wasn't wearing any armor or shield projector that he could see.

Dagger grinned "My (Painful grunt) uniform is (grunt) made with blaster resistant (grunt) materials thanks to being chemically soaked multiple times.(grunt) god this hurts." Dagger explained as he removed his hand from the wound revealing that he was bleeding a little. Fox told Dagger to take it easy and rest.

Corneria orbit

Supernova Scabbard

17:02

Medical bay

Fox paced back and forth in the hallway, both teams waited for Dagger to leave the treatment. Soon the door opened and the Doctor stepped out as Dagger followed.

"He's fine," the doctor explained: "Thanks to his uniform, it was a minor wound. He does however need a night of good quality sleep. Laser scorch should heal in a week at most."

"Thanks Doc, I owe you one." Dagger thanked the doctor as the teams entered the lift.

"Can I ask something?" Slippy asked as the lift began to move.

"Fire away." Katana answered.

"How can humans heal faster than lylatians? I mean a blaster mark would take years if at all to heal." Slippy asked, it was a good question.

"Nanobots" Dagger answered simply causing more confusion than clearing.

"Whata bots?" Asked Falco.

Nanobots, microscopic medical robots that float around in our blood and treat injuries at the microscopic level." Katana answered, Slippy was getting the hang of the concept.

"Oh, I get it! They're basically fake white blood cells that also repair damaged tissue!"

"In a way, they can even at times replace cells that have been destroyed by infection." Dagger added. Fox suddenly got an idea.

"You think that nanobots could work on lylatians?" Fox asked Dagger who was surprised at the sudden interest.

"Naturally, Why?" Fox began to explain in more detail about the Aparoids and how they infected General Pepper. Dagger caught on and explained that nanobots could destroy any Aparoid infection and then replace the destroyed cells. Only one problem though: the General would have to be in a deep sleep for the procedure to work the best.

"Well that's his call. Let's ask him." Falco finished as the lift opened to the flight deck.

". . . Wow Jim I didn't know that Bill Grey and Fox McCloud went that far back. And I thought we would get a lot more talk on our hotline about the humans tonight." A anchorwoman sat at the table on the news channel which just finished covering Bill officially joining the Star Fox team.

"We do Barbra, We have just received word that the Star Fox and human Star Knife teams just stopped the kidnapping and enslavement of a mother and her child this evening. Anthony Wind has the story." The anchorman responded as the beagle reporter took it from there. Wolf watched the reporter describe the events that happened a few hours earlier.

"Dagger's got guts, I like it." Leon said in a somewhat demonic manner when Panther threw a file in front of Wolf.

"Krystal's not alone, We can save them." Panther explained as Wolf skimmed the file, A smile stretched his face. "Get the Wolfens ready," Wolf ordered "We go tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 10

Supernova Scabbard

0700 hours

Star Knife's quarters

Dagger woke up and got dressed, his uniform was repaired overnight thanks to professional seamstresses onboard the Scabbard. Unlike most military ships, the Scabbard's crew were mainly civilians taking up the jobs that they did before the war. To some people the Supernova Scabbard was nothing more than a garage for killing machines, but in reality the Scabbard was like a mobile colony united to protect and serve. The Scabbard had a school, church, and even a resort within it's deaks to serve the crew. As for funding, the Star Knife team made a deal with the senate: as a thank-you for their services in the Second Reaven War, the Supernova Scabbard would be funded as long as they did what was right.

Dagger pushed the thoughts aside as he turned his attention to today. Last night, the Star Fox and the rest of the Star Knife team went back to the planet to talk to General Pepper about the nanobot treatment however, Dagger decided to go to bed early so he could get some deep sleep.

Dagger walked out of his quarters and into the team's own lobby area, because they lived on a ship they couldn't simply build a mansion on it. But the team did have there own deck to have like a house: There was a foyer area that lead to the lifts to the rest of the ship. From there was the lobby/living room that Dagger was currently standing in, inside there was a couch in front of a holo screen while a small kitchen sat against the back wall, not big enough to make a meal from but enough to make a snack. From the lobby went two hallways that lead to the team's rooms: there were a total of 10 rooms available, five on each hallway. Every two rooms were linked by a bathroom that had a clever lock system that prevent an accidental interruption. On the other side of the kitchen wall was a training area and a data station (PC) as well as a window.

Dagger walked into the kitchen and made himself some apple cider since he hated coffee, Dagger never could understand how people craved it so much. At that moment Dagger saw movement on the couch in the corner of his eye. Unless the team gave the okay, no one was to be in there past the foyer. Dagger walked over to the couch to find out what was moving, but when he got there his anger dissipated. The mother he saved last night was sleeping in a sitting-up position with her son sleeping on the couch with his head in her lap. Dagger couldn't help but chuckle at how the pup was snuggled into his mother, how secure he felt around her. Dagger sighed as a thought entered his mind: Did he do that to his mother when he was little? Well, at least these two are safe and not being sold into slavery. Dagger clenched his fist at the word. Slavery, the ruffians were notorious when it came to slavery. If you were captured by ruffians, they would either kill you on sight or enslave you. If you were enslaved your fate was decided by your gender: Slave labor in dangerous mines if you were male and slowly being tortured into a slow suffering death for their amusement if you were female.

But that was over, when Star Knife killed Reaven once and for all the ruffian empire crumbled, Dagger spent the next three months making sure of that, he even disobeyed direct orders from a high-ranking GUN officer to save lives. Still, that word was enough to tick Dagger off every time, but right now, two lives have been saved from the worst.

Dagger calmed down after taking a deep breath. The mother started to wake up as Dagger mentally face palmed himself for making too much noise. Time to talk.

"How long have you been there?" Dagger asked as he came around to where the mother could see him without moving.

"Sense quarter 'till nine, I just wanted to say thank-you in person for saving our lives," The mother responded, "I didn't know what they would of done to my Carth." The mother began to stroke Carth's fur.

"I do,"Dagger responded, "That's why I risked my life to stop it." Dagger explained as a lift opened behind him. Razor, Katana, Fox, and Krystal entered the room.

"Feeling better?" Razor asked, "Case if not time for a shot." Razor held a pencil like it was a syringe, Dagger simply gave a look that said "do it and you'll need a-lot of real shots when i'm finished" Razor took the hint and backed down. Dagger heard the radio receiver implanted in his ear crackle with lancer's voice. Dagger reached down to his mike on his combat harness and pressed the talk button.

"Dagger here, go ahead."

"Lancer to Dagger, Sl(STATIC) how copy?"

"Poor copy, repeat message,over."

"Slip-space beacon complete and operational. How copy?"

"Slip-space beacon complete and operational. Good copy. en route to notify the Admiral, Dagger out."

"10-4 Lancer returning to base."

Fox, Krystal, Julie, and a now awake Carth waited for Dagger to explain what happened. As soon as he left the comm room Falco's voice sounded over Fox's communicator.

"Fox, Wolf and his team have been spotted in the Fichina asteroid cluster and General Pepper wants us to intercept!" Falco blurted out as he and Slippy climbed into their Arwings and took off.

"Falco, this is Dagger," Dagger spoke up as the teams ran for the lift. "Get on the Scabbard, you got some backup like it or not."

"You got it! Slippy! Bill! full throttle!" Falco yelled as the three Arwings broke out of the atmosphere and barely managed to land before the Scabbard jumped. General Quarters was sounded as Dagger picked his missile loadout for the upcoming dogfight.

Hacker missiles were not made for use against starfighters so that wouldn't work. Bo-lo's released an energy field that would incinerate everything caught, not a good choice in dogfights for the fear of friendly fire. Hornet's nests didn't work in zero gravity so scratch that idea. Tiger missiles were sluggish and were prone to misfire. Lucky Lancer had made a new missile, codename: TM-38 Parasite. Originally a failed attempt at making sticky grenades. The grenades were never finished due to the fact that they would always stick to the soldier's hand. Thankfully no one ever tried to throw one in testing. What the Parasite did is track it's target and when in range, fire a spread of sticky grenades that detonate low grade plasma after four seconds. Dagger chose this missile as his ace in the hole against Lylation barrel rolls.

Both teams climbed into their respective fighters as Slippy headed for the bridge. The Starblades would launch first sense they required more teamwork to launch.

"All hands be advised: we are coming out of slipspace. Prepare for battle." A voice sounded over the intercom as Star Knife loaded into the catapults. Outside the life support rayshield the vortex disappeared revealing an arctic planet. The launch officer gave a salute as the Starblades launched followed closely by the Arwings.

"Razor here, three bogeys sixteen miles out at 12 o'clock headed our way fast."

"Roger, mine shows the same. in a spearhead formation." Dagger confirmed as the Starblades swooped back their wings.

"Okay Wolf, what's on your mind?" Fox said as the Arwings pulled out in front of the Starblades.

"Fox, Can you hear me?" A gruff voice sounded over the radio.

"Loud and clear Wolf, what are you trying to do now?" Fox responded as the Arwings and Wolfens halted fifty meters apart as the Starblades circled around due to their inability to hover.

"Accepting your offer Fox." Wolf replied before static crackled over the radio.

"Alert! Thermal imaging shows 250+ fighters in your area waiting to ambush you!" A crewmember yelled over the radio as swarms of venomarion fighters attacked the three teams. Star Knife broke into pairs and fought with speed runs and missiles as the Arwings and Wolfens fought back in there own manner.

"Wolf! What did you do to stir up this big of a mess?" Fox yelled as he banked to the left to avoid laser fire.

"We left them in the dust and stole some data of their operations. And they don't like it well." Wolf responded firing a charged lazor. After about a half hour the remaining Venomarions fled as the three teams landed on the Scabbard. Once inside the meeting room, Wolf pulled out a file and threw it across the table to Fox.

"Short story: they're trying to bring "him" back." Wolf explained as Fox grew grimmer as he read the file. Scientists were trying to bring Andross back, the file explained in great detail how Andross revived himself on Sauria.

"But in order to do that they will need to use a Cerinian to channel the energy don't they?" Falco asked as Krystal lowered her head at the fact. She was the last of her kind, a sole survivor. Childhood memories started to haunt her, her family, her friends, gone. Krystal started to cry in the meeting room, Fox did what he could to comfort her. Krystal grabbed Fox in a hug and wept uncontrollably in his arms. Everyone even Leon felt sorry for her. Dagger picked up the file and read it himself when he found something interesting.

"It appears Andross has known about Cerinian's ability as telepaths. And that's why he destroyed your planet." Dagger spoke out loud.

"Why would he destroy a whole planet just to get a hold of one of her kind?" Falco asked angrily.

"To destroy evidence that he was involved and to fabricate an excuse for so many of the planets inhabitants to go missing." Dagger responded and Slippy caught on at what he was getting at

"And by using the resulting chaos, Andross was able to take the survivors prisoner unnoticed!"

"Heh, took forever for you to figure that out." Leon insulted Slippy.

"Shut up you overgrown tree crawler." Razor shot at Leon who was taken back by the insult.

"Krystal, you are not alone." Fox said. Krystal looked up into his eyes. "We'll save them. all of them."

"Not own your own Fox," Falco stated as Slippy and Bill nodded in agreement. "We're coming"

"Count us in as well," Dagger said as he,Razor, Lancer, and Katana saluted Fox and Krystal, "We will do what we can to help."

"Don't leave us out of it," Wolf stated as Leon crossed his arms and Panther nodded.

Krystal looked around the room at everyone, her eyes began to water again but this time for joy.

"Thank-you, all of you." Krystal managed to stand up but felt like her head was spinning and she fainted from exhaustion falling into Fox's arms.

**Now the true adventure starts, And I hope that the first part showed more of Dagger's personalty. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Arrowheadlock**


	12. Chapter 11

Cornaria orbit 0900 hours Supernova Scabbard TIC (Tactical information center)

"Are we all here?" Fox asked as he looked around the room. The room was dark with the only light coming off of computer stations or red lights. Dagger, Razor, Lancer, Katana, Fox, Falco, Slippy, Bill, and Wolf stood around a table showing a hologram of the Lylat system. Leon and Panther stood back in one of the many shadows of the room.

"All but the girl," Leon responded in his signature rude personality. "We're riskin' our hides for her and she naps on us!"

Krystal had been out all night since she fainted. At times tossing and turning in her sleep. Clearly having nightmares about her home planet.

"Give Krystal time," Katana, the only other female in the room defended the absent vixon. "This is very stressful for her."

"I agree," Dagger spoke up, "She's already grieved about being the last of her kind once too many already, I don't think she will survive that grief again."

Leon mumbled to himself as Dagger zoomed the holo onto Titania.

"According to the data Star Wolf has, the Venomarions have dug in and have made themselves a base." Dagger began "This base is currently home to multiple fighter groups and tank divisions."

"Plenty of bad guys in the air and on the ground. Just great!" Falco complained sarcastically.

"I looked into their protocols: They close the hanger doors during sandstorms." Wolf commented, "And whether forecast calls for one today."

Dagger looked at the hologram of the base when he saw a structure with a domed roof.

"Wolf, what is that building?" Dagger asked as he pointed the building out.

"A power station why . . ." Wolf's voice trailed off as he realised what Dagger was thinking.

"Clever," Wolf congratulated Dagger on his thinking. "If we hit the power plant while the hangar doors are closed, they won't be able to open them and launch fighters at us!"

"Brilliant! I would never of thought of that!" Fox praised Dagger and his plans.

"Thanks," Dagger replied before continuing the plan. "Lancer will hit the plant with a Hornet's Nest missile, Wolf and his team will fly escort." Lancer and Wolf nodded in agreement.

"After the storm the rest of us will head down in a dropship. Slippy will provide support in the Landmaster while we fight on foot." No one objected the plan.

"Let's do this!" Razor shouted with anticipation already worked up.

"Oh no you don't! NO one gets worked up before me!" Falco shouted before Dagger broke the fight up.

"Save it for the enemy." Dagger spoke in a tone that reminded Fox of the army instructors on Cornaria. "Besides, we have to take care of some things here first." As if on cue a human poked his head in the door: "Sir, The Admiral is waiting for clearance on this end."

"Fox tell the General that more humans are coming and require his clearance." Dagger ordered Fox who promptly took out his communicator.

It was time. . .

* * *

GUN Staging area 0913 hours GUN flagship Protector Commanding Officer: Admiral Smithron Bridge

"Sir, word has been sent. All ships standing by." A deck officer reported to the veteran war hero who stood overlooking the fleet that he would take with him. Along with his flagship the fleet counted three cruisers: _The Ember Spirit_, _The Enterprise_, and_ The Forge_. Five frigates, a supply ship, a carrier, and a civilian research vessel called "Think Tank".

"Good, at ease captain." The Admiral acknowledged the report. Star Knife reported that the Lylations were only curious and have not been hostile in any way, with the exception of "Venomarion" insurgents. So why was he so nervous?

"Sir!" Another crewmember shouted from his station, "Star Knife reports that the CO has cleared us and waiting!"

"Alright, Lock onto the beacon's signal and put us through." the admiral ordered.

"Aye sir!" The fleet began to move into the vortex.

"Sir ETA: 30 minutes." another crewmember reported.

This would be one for the- or would it be two for the history books? The Admiral shook his head, 80 years old and still making puns off the top of his head? Razor must be rubbing off on him.

Admiral Smithron cleared his head as he thought about the peace talks ahead. . .

**Star Fox, Knife, and Wolf have a battle plan. General Pepper is about to meet his equal: Admiral Smithron.** **Now were getting somewhere. Trivia: PM me with your Ideas for a boss! only requirement is that you have to fight it on foot.**

**Arrowheadlock**

**(Looks at dog sleeping on bed. Dog gets up and grabs boot running up stairs.)**

**(Me): Izzy! Not again!**


	13. Chapter 12

Cornaria orbit

0940 hours

"Dagger, how much longer?" Slippy asked over the radio. Both Star Knife and Star Fox flew in formation. Krystal woke up 20 minutes ago and was in her Arwing. Dagger recommended that only the two teams be the only military personnel when the fleet arrives so the crews won't be as nerves as they would with lazors of unknown design pointed their way. But pretty soon a blockade of ships were set up to keep civilians out. Ships of all kinds watched with anticipation for the human fleet to appear. Dagger turned his attention to a beeping noise, Slipspace rupture detected Dagger took that as his cue and lead the fighters to safety right before a vortex appeared.

"That answer your question Slippy?" Dagger answered as the fleet came through.

Soon, the fleet meet the Supernova Scabbard in orbit as the Admiral and some scientists transferred to the ship. 48 marines stood at attention to welcome the admiral as he stepped onto the flight deck.

"Daniel," The admiral addressed Dagger by his real name as Star Knife saluted him, to which he returned.

"Admiral, Welcome to the Lylat system sir." Dagger replied The war hero nodded as a thank you befor seeing Star Fox stand behind Dagger.

"You must be Fox McCloud of Star Fox correct? Daniel has said a lot about you in his reports." Admiral Smithron explained as the two shook hands. Fox was surprised at the human's strength, especially with the fact that he was in his late 80s. Guess humans don't lose as much strength as they age as Lylations.

"Sir, we will be able to take you to General Pepper and then we have to leave for the operation on Titania." Dagger explained but the admiral shook his head.

"No need, I'm not THAT old yet son." The admiral explained, Fox wasn't convinced.

"Take my wingmate Bill Grey with you as a guide sir." Fox offered as Bill stepped forward. The admiral looked him over real quick before shaking his head in agreement.

"If Dan trusts them, then so do I," The admiral stated, "Now let me get out of your way so you can save some prisoners."

"Yes sir." Dagger responded. Bill left the Scabbard in a Arwing as the diplomat party followed in a dropship.

"We better gear up for the mission then. Let's head down to the armory and firing range." Dagger suggested.

10 minutes later Everyone met on the firing range dressed for foot combat. Dagger had a larger harness on with a small backpack holding all of his extra ammo as he put on goggles of some sort over his face. Dagger walked over to the counter and picked up a blaster rifle and several different kinds of grenades.

"TM-82 commando rifle with a concussion field launcher attachment." Dagger explained as he looked down the sights before loading it and firing a burst downrange. Razor walked over to the counter and picked up a longer, less bulker blaster and his grenades.

"Don't know about you Dagger but I like somthing with a little kick." Razor said as he fired his pumpgun into the nearest target destroying it before "pumping" the spent round out onto the floor. Katana picked up her grenades and a blaster nearly identical to Dagger's.

"TM-82 with a Dragon Breath attachment, very accurate, very powerful." Katana stated as she pulled the trigger under the barrel. To Fox's amazement a stream of fire shot out of the front of the blaster, leaving the target dummy in flames.

"What do you bring on surface battles?" Dagger asked Fox who pulled out his blaster and demonstrated it. Dagger said that Fox would be helpful with his blaster's ability to charge powerful enough to take out armor. Falco showed off his sniper rifle and reflector, Krystal showed of the Gatling gun but Dagger said that he wanted her to be able to get behind cover and the Gatling gun was too big.

"But-" Krystal began to protest

"I know I sound rude right now, I just don't want you to get killed. And to do that it's best that you take something that you can get behind cover with." Dagger explained. Krystal nodded her head knowing he had a point. The only time she fought on foot so far was against aperoids. The aperoids were bad shots, but they were also hiveminded. Now she would be fighting trained individuals trying to kill her.

"What do you recommend I use?" Krystal asked looking at the various human weapons available.

"Your choice," Dagger answered as he handed Krystal a blaster. "Want to try the Assault rifle?"

Krystal accepted the blaster and took aim at the targets before she stopped and asked Dagger if she could use her telepathy on him to learn faster. Dagger replied saying he had no objections and that she could whenever she needed to. Slippy picked up a grenade and examined it before he began to fiddle with the pin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That's a great way to kill yourself." Razor warned Slippy who became confused.

"How?" Slippy asked as Razor picked up another grenade, pulled the pin, then threw it into the center of a bunch of training dummys. The grenade exploded sending bits of debris everywhere. Slippy nervously set the grenade down. Fox took a deep breath before returning his attention to Dagger helping Krystal learn to reload quicker. Remarkably, neither were fazed by the grenade going off that about gave Fox a heart attack.

"You ok?" Fox looked up to see Katana walk over to him.

"Yeah just that noise about gave me a heart attack that's all." Fox replied, "He's so caring, I - It's like they're family, a close family." Fox stated as Katana looked at him then back to Dagger.

"That's Dagger for you: selfless, brave, honorable. . . caring." Katana had trouble picking the right word to describe Dagger. Fox looked at her.

"You love him don't you?" Katana looked back at Fox with a dumbstruck look before grinning.

"Yes, he saved my life when we were both little from a fire, and after words asked me to join him and Randy because I lost track of the woman who cared for me before the fire." Katana explained right before Razor yelled "Grenade!" and threw a flashbang out.

"Before you ask: Dagger and I think that we should wait 'till the time's right before we go further with it." Katana stated as Fox nodded, that was exactly what he was going to ask.

"Hey pup! It's go time!" Wolf called out as Panther and Leon stepped into the waiting lift. Lancer stood up and grabbed his pilot's helmet and joined Star Wolf in the lift.

"That's our cue too guys." Dagger spoke up once the lift left. "Top off you ammo levels, check your equipment again, then double time it to the space crane and get ready for a firefight **CALMLY** I'm looking at you two Razor and Falco." Dagger ordered with a hint of sarcasm as he entered the lift.


	14. Chapter 13

Titana

1325 hours

Space crane dropship enroute to mission area

"Sir! Touchdown in two minutes." the gunship pilot informed from the cockpit as it shook in the sandstorm. Lancer and Star Wolf did their job, now it was time to do theirs. Dagger tossed three goggles that he modified to fit Star Fox's members faces. Falco caught his unsure what it was for.

"Night and thermal vision goggles," Razor explained, "Clear visibility is zero in the sandstorm, so these will allow you to see sources of heat." Falco cycled through the modes and became very impressed with it.

"Red light! Stand by." Dagger announced as everyone got ready to jump out into the storm. The gunship stopped shaking for a moment before. . .

"Green light! Pile out! Move!" Dagger shouted as the hatch opened into the sandstorm as the Landmaster dropped to the ground. Slippy climbed inside and started it up as the gunship took off after Dagger told them to move out. The teams were halfway to the base as the sandstorm ended. Slippy went on ahead to draw attention to the front gate. Dagger and the others snuck up to an exhaust port protected only by a steel grate. A breach charge made short work of the medal obstacle. Fox crawled into the shaft first while Dagger kept security outside. Because the power was out permanently the Venomarions placed flares in the hallways for light. Razor slowly opened the maintenance hatch into the smelting chamber of the base's mining operation, and stepped out. Razor looked around with his pumpgun raised until he was sure the room was safe.

"Clear" Razor reported as everyone else got out off the shaft.

"You hear something?" A voice came from outside the door, Dagger signaled for defensive positions, just in case.

"Yea, don't worry about it. Probably just a pressure valve venting." another voice spoke.

I don't know about that. They say that Star Wolf took the data of the operation with him when he double crossed us. Kinda scared." The first voice replied.

"Whoa wait! Star Wolf crossed us?! the second voice nearly yelled in shock.

"Yeah, they told us when they brought the "prisoners" in. Weren't you at the briefing?"

"Nah, one of the primitives got loose from the rookies on guard and I had to go bring her back." the guard scoffed "Commander says that she will be "put down" as an example to the rest of 'em."

Dagger had enough, he reached out and picked up a tool before tossing it across the room. The tool clattered across the floor and the door opened revealing two soldiers as they entered the blacked out room.

"Okay, I swear I heard something, It's like someone is waiti-" Katana fired two short bursts before the ape finished. Both died and fell on the floor together. Dagger signaled for everyone to take offensive formation. Together the two teams filed out into the hallway moving towards a terminal, once by the computer Dagger took out what looked like a piece of gum and stuffed it into a data port.

"Dagger to TIC, bug in the web. It's up to you Lancer, First priority is to rescue the prisoner up for execution. Use their attempt of killing her against them." Dagger explained as Lancer started hacking into the computer mainframe.

"TIC reporting successful hack, security monitors show that the prisoner is being restrained in a detention facility. Cell AA 06." Lancer reported, "There is a lift west of your position it will take you down to the same level."

"Copy, Let's move it!" Dagger ordered as everyone stepped into the lift. The lift lowered slowly and then abruptly stopped. Dagger knew that the lift had been halted and a fire team was waiting for him to step out. Thankfully he had other plans, Dagger opened the roof hatch and climbed out with everyone right behind him. The main doors were opened and the now empty elevator was filled with laser fire.

"Hey! No one is inside!" a venomarion announced once the gunfire subsided as he approached the door. A human grenade dropped down into the elevator before bouncing out into the room. Dagger heard the grenade blow and then dropped back into the elevator blaster raised. The grenade either killed or severely wounded the "welcoming party", but several voices down the hall told him he wasn't done. As soon Dagger saw the new adversaries he almost laughed at their makeshift riot shields made of wood. Dagger raised his blaster and fired his concussion field launcher at the men. A high pitched whining sound lashed out as an orb of energy sailed across the room before stopping on contact on the floor behind the soldiers with shields. Thinking he missed the Venomarions laughed not knowing that the orb was getting smaller and denser. The orb finally exploded in a wave of concussive energy as the Venomarions were sent flying over everyone's heads and into the wall. Razor started laughing like crazy until Katana punched him in the face to snap him out of it.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Razor asked in half shock half embarrassment.

"Use your imagination." Katana offered as an answer.

Both teams moved up until they reached a corridor that was pitch black. Falco started walking forward but Dagger pulled him back.

"Don't move," Dagger warned "There's something here."

"Switch visors to night vision, full spectrum enhancement." Katana ordered as everyone did.

"What the?" Fox stated in surprise

"Mines," Razor grumbled in frustration. "They had to use mines."

"Good call," Falco commented "Just saved my life."

"So. . . What do we do?" Krystal asked her voice filled with worry.

"Turn the trap." Dagger responded as he tossed out a different kind of grenade, the grenade blew in what appeared to be aluminum confetti. Star Knife ran through the mines with Star Fox right behind them. A large door locked from the inside now kept the teams out of the detention area.

"Let's breach this door hard and loud." Dagger ordered as the Starknife team moved into position, Star Fox not knowing the maneuver took cover behind a large crate. Dagger walked up to the door and placed a breach charge in the center. Dagger backed away to the right side of the door while Katana crouched by the left side grenade in hand with Razor standing behind her. The breach charge blew the door of it's hinges and Katana threw the grenade into the room. Razor and Dagger filed into the room, working together to clear out any enemy contacts.

"Found the cell: AA 06!" Falco announced as he opened the cell. Inside was an arctic wolf chained by her wrists, bruises and cuts covering her white fur. She was dressed in the same way Krystal was when on Saruia with the same skimpy golden attire mainly consisting of a golden bra-like top and nothing but a loincloth covering her bottom. She also wore jewelry, golden braces on her shoulders, and legs, and white and golden sandals. She also sported a tiara on her head.

The wolf almost instantly started squirming against her bonds groning something in Cerinian trying to get free.

"Krystal! Get over here!" Fox shouted, the wolf stopped struggling as if something sounded familiar. In fact something did.

"What is it Fox-" Krystal stopped in her tracks as she saw the wolf and began to cry as she hugged it thanking the gods in her native language. Dagger pulled out his knife and started to cut the chains. His knife was made out of a nearly indestructible metal known as HIropolim which was so rare that it was nearly nonexistent. The chains gave way like butter to a chainsaw and Dagger picked the wolf up and hung her over his shoulder when Krystal was done talking.

"Dagger, the enemy CO is headed your way in a exosuit. Get out of their now!" Lancer warned but Dagger shook his head no. As if on cue the floor shook as the mines in the hall blasted the Commander apart. Dropships landed in the courtyard to pick up the other Cerinians and POWs.

"This is Dagger, Objective clear. Returning to base."

**Sorry, I know a lot of you were waiting for this but school started up again so I've been busy with that or the dog. Ill try to write as many as I can over the weekends. Please review with your thoughts and opinions. Also I still need names for a Spyro and How to train your Dragon crossover.**

**Bryan McCloud: for your chapter 11 review I think you got a little confused: Dagger asked what the buildings were sense he hasn't seen any Venomarion bases before. As for you chapter 12 review: No, who could better explain human kind? A 16 year old or a bunch of people with PHDs?**

**Troygroomes: Hopefully they can stop Andross before he has a butt to kick**

**Math Tutor: Enough with the math puns already!**

**Fanficfan: Thanks for your support!**

**One final note: i might wind up recording this and putting it up on YouTube if I can get enough people to help with voice acting.**


	15. Chapter 14

Titana orbit

2058 hours

Supernova Scabbard

Medical bay

Krystal watched the doctors treat the injuries on her friend sick with worry. Fox put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her the best he could. For two long years Krystal thought she was dead, and yet Krystal thought wrong. Krystal began sobbing again unable to control her feelings. The venomarions beat her to where she was so weak that Krystal couldn't hear her telepathically. Without Dagger's help with his knife and the expert medical staff, her friend would certainly of passed away.

Krystal felt another hand on her other shoulder, she looked up and saw Wolf looking down with his tail straight: Body language showing regret and sorrow.

"I I am sorry, if I knew that Andross did this I never would've joined him in the first place." Wolf commented as Krystal stood up, her telepathy showed that he was truly sorry and ashamed of working for Andross. Then one of the doctors came out of the treatment room hands shaky from exhaustion.

"She's stable,"the medic explained casing sighs of relief to come from Wolf and Krystal, "Unfortunately she is in a serious coma and without intensive care it may turn life threatening."

Later the three teams sat in the mess hall eating dinner, Fox and the others wouldn't go back to Cornaria until the humans finished sweeping the base for intel and the cerinian items kept in vaults, not that Fox was complaining in fact the chile they made was pretty good.

"Krystal you still haven't told us who she is, is she a close friend or somthing?" Falco asked unable to resist. Krystal actually smiled at the question instead of breaking out in tears again.

"Her name is Opal, She and I have known eachother since we were both pups." Krystal began to explain their past up to the point they became servants.

"Whoa Hold on are you saying that it is tradition for a select few, including you two, are forced to become servants for someone?" Falco nearly shouted, Dagger kept his cool, he knew that the story wasn't finished yet.

"No Falco, becoming a servant of the people, not someone's slave." Krystal replied, "It's the highest honor for a Cernian can take. Every generation the high priests gather and select the best of that generation to become servants of Melos, the spirit of the planet. the chosen few go threw the most intense of training to prepare us mentally and physically for our duties. Including how to speak Basic.(english)" Krystal explained as everyone listened closely. "When we passed our training, Opal and I as well as the others were given our staffs and ceremonial clothes." Krystal began to almost choke on her words: "That was only a week before "He" attacked us, Father pushed me into a traders' spaceship and set a course for dinosaur planet. Right before he and Mother were. . ." Krystal was struggling to say it until Dagger put a hand on her shoulder.

"Krystal, I've been meaning to ask you but aren't the ceremonial clothes a little, you know, revealing?" Falco asked. Fox was glad that Falco changed the question as he looked around at everyone: Himself, Falco, Krystal, Dagger. . .

"The reason for that is to imply that one has nothing to hide, a symbol of sorts" Krystal explained.

"Hey, where's Wolf?" Fox suddenly asked everyone looked around, and Wolf wasn't with them anymore.

"Well? Where is he?" Leon asked looking at Razor.

"What are you looking at me for? You're his wingman!" Razor stated

"Yeah on YOUR ship with YOUR guards!" Leon snapped. Panther growled in frustration, he knew where this was headed.

"Are you trying to frame me? Bad move Mr. Stick-tongue-out." Razor stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"BOTH OF YOU!" Dagger shouted with a tone of authority that actually scared everyone at the table. "It's obvious where he went."

A crew member came up to Dagger somewhat out of breath, "Sir," the crewmember spoke snapping a salute. Dagger returned the salute.

"Sir a POW tried to break free: shots fired, one marine wounded. POW was killed." Dagger lowered his head, he set a goal to have none of his men wounded or killed after the Scabbard was ambushed with it's shields down five years ago.

"And Admiral Smithron and General Pepper require you contact them." the crewmember finished.

"Thank you, dismissed." Dagger dismissed the crewmember as he turned to the teams.

"Razor, you go take care of the POW," Razor nodded. "Fox I assume that if the general is on that they want both of us to report." "Right," Fox sighed. Dagger entered the lift and Fox was about to when Falco stepped in the way.

"Go on Fox, I'll talk to the general." Falco stated. "She needs you right now." Fox knew that Falco was referring to Krystal and that he was completely right. Falco stepped into the lift and it closed. Fox then got into the same lift as Slippy, Lancer, and Leon.

"So, what's a POW Lancer?" Slippy asked as the lift began to move.

"It's an acronym for Prisoner Of War, enemy forces that have surrendered or been defeated." Lancer explained, "So one of the prisoners was killed? Isn't that wrong?" Fox asked.

"The rules of engagement stat that POWs are to be cared for with food, clothes, medical care and shelter. However if a POW tries to escape and fires at our men lethal force is authorized to take him out." Lancer explained right before the lift opened.

Krystal appeared with her staff in hand with Katana carrying a few of the gems that powered it in her arms. Once they reached Opal's room they found Wolf inside holding his own paw as if it was in pain. On closer inspection Wolf explained that he was so angry at himself that his claws cut into his hand when he made a fist. While Katana cleaned and dressed Wolf's paw, Krystal slid her staff into her unconscious friend's hands. The staff worked it's magic almost instantly and it wasn't before long that until the white wolf started to groan. "Unbelievable" Lancer commented at the staff's healing powers.

"K-Krystal?" a weak female voice asked as the bedding started to move. "I'm here Opal, you're safe, you're with friends." Krystal said as she picked up her friend's left hand. "I know." and with that Opal fell asleep.

**Sorry this is late, Look forward to reading your reviews on this so GIVE ME A LOT OF THEM!**

**Bye**

**Arrowheadlock**


	16. Chapter 15

Enroute to Cornaria

Supernova Scabbard

09:24 hours

Flight deck

Dagger stood in front of Fox's Arwing as Slippy worked on the G-diffuser.

"So your fighters can hovor by disabling gravity's effect on it?" Dagger asked as he handed Slippy a rag.

"Yeah, What happens when you fly too slow?" Slippy answered wiping his hands on the rag.

"We call it stalling, when our fighters no longer maintain the necessary speed for flight. Gravity pulls the fighter into a dive, at that point most pilots bail out." Dagger explained.

"Bail out? what does that mean?" Slippy asked.

"You know that we have to wear breath masks when we fly? Well thats so we can bail out or hit the ejector seat when there is little to no air if we get shot down. A personal life raft in a way." Dagger explained as he gave Slippy a hand up. Opal, now recovered to where she could walk around, entered the flight deck alongside Krystal, Fox, and Wolf. Dagger gave Fox a nod of approval before turning to Slippy. "I'll be at the gym if you need me." Dagger explained before he walked away. "Isn't he fun?" Wolf scoffed at Dagger's actions, Fox made a point saying that Dagger must be really busy with having to take care of his men, the POWs, and keeping himself combat ready. "Not to mention us." Krystal added as they began to show Opal the Arwing.

Falco was at the gym training against a robot used to teach hand-to-hand combat. Falco ducked under the robot's right hook before spinning around and striking the robot's neck with a chop with his left wing. The robot fell face first into the ground before deactivating, Falco gave himself a mental pat on the back before he noticed Dagger stepping into the ring. "Nice moves there Falco, May I have a turn?" Dagger asked, Falco smiled at the compliment before taking a step back. "Go ahead, I want to compliment you back." Falco answered as Dagger tipped in a code to the computer. Four robots appeared in the ring, one armed with a training blaster. Dagger pulled out his knife holding it in his left hand with the blade alongside his arm. Dagger charged the robot with the blaster stabbing the gun with his knife before holding the robot's right arm in a hammerlock. one of the other robots picked up the gun and pointed it at Dagger pulling the trigger. The damaged blaster exploded taking the robot with it. "Idot!" Falco burst out laughing at the robot's stupidity before he realised that it fit Dagger's fighting style: Disarm your opponents and force them to go hand-to-hand where you have an advantage. And Dagger definitely had an advantage: His self-taught martial arts revolved around using the enemy's abilities and skills against them. That with pressure points, military style takedowns, and thrusts made him capable of a wide range of moves making him more unpredictable.

Still holding the robot in a hammerlock Dagger thrusted his elbow into the robot's neck. This would stun a real opponent, so the robot stunned as well. Dagger took the opportunity and brought his combat boot to the back of the robot's head in the form of a roundhouse kick.

Two down, Two to go

One of the robots charged Dagger ready to punch him, Dagger grabbed the robot by the wrist and performed a simple takedown before knocking it out. Allowing Dagger to focus on the last one. The last robot pulled out a knife, Dagger was confused at first sense he didn't request it armed with a knife. "Suprise suprise!" Dagger looked up to find Razor next to the computer grinning. "Razor you crazy son of a gun!" Dagger shouted as the final robot charged him. Dagger sidestepped and disarmed the robot of the knife before spinning around and stabbing the robot in the back of the head.

Falco started clapping as Dagger got out of the ring. "You got yourself covered there, and you said I had some nice moves." Falco complemented as Dagger walked over to Razor. "Wha- Hey!" Razor shouted as Dagger threw him into the ring. "The heck was that for?"

"Oh, sweet irony." Dagger chuckled to himself as he began typing on the computer. 12 training robots appeared armed with training blasters and body armor. "OH CRAP!" Razor yelled as he began dodging the blaster bolts. Dagger just smiled as he walked away, Falco wasn't sure what to do until Razor told him were the override button was.

Unknown location

Venomarion officer's meeting

1032

"My lords," a Venomarion soldier entered the room. "Our base on Titana has been taken by the Star Fox team and their alien allies." Growns of disbelief scattered through the room. "Bagh! I thought that Star Fox was so busy with the Aparoids that they forgot about us!" The commander spoke. "Where did the officer go wrong and told everyone about that operation?" An officer asked "Nowhere sir, a turncoat ratted us out." "Who?" "O'Donnell sir"

"Bagh! it doesn't matter!" The commander shouted, "They took out one of our bases, so let's destroy one of their settlements in return!" The venomarions plotted a two prong attack on the capital of Fortuna. A large group of fighters would attack from the air while 600 soldiers and 34 tanks advance on the city through a canyon. The hope was that the defenders would be caught off guard by the sheer numbers of the foot soldiers, the Cornarions didn't have a standing army large enough to pose a threat.

"Wonderful, those fools thought that they lured me into a trap there. They were so stupid that they fell for my decoy! This battle will mark the return of the Emperor Andrew Oikonny!"

"Don't count on it fuzball." The venoarions looked around in surprise for the gruff voice's source until Andrew saw movement by one of the windows, Andrew pulled his blaster out and fired at the wavy figure as it revealed itself to be a human Stealth Recon Trooper as it threw a grenade into the room. The grenade blew, but instead of an explosion, a blinding flash was released stunning everyone in the room except the SRT who jumped out of the window into Zoness' waters.

"The alien scum are resourceful, I'll give them that. But it makes no difference! Get the men ready to attack the capital!" Oikonny shouted.

Cornaria

1515

Supernova Scabbard

TIC

"Don't count on it fuzzball." the recording played out as everyone listened. Fox became upset about learning of Andrew's survival, but then again it was TOO easy to take him out. "Why didn't your man kill him right there?" Leon asked. Razor looked the chameleon in the eye's before answering: "He's a scout, they don't go toe to toe with dictators"

****"Our Arwings can handle the venomarion fighters but we need your help against their ground forces." General Pepper explained, Dagger looked at his squad mates for a second before agreeing. "They made a threat on the lives of innocent people, they Will fall to Gra'tua Cuun: Our Vengeance."

**Before you ask: Yes i love the game Starwars Republic Commando, (RIP Sev) Sorry this is late I have no exusce other than I got Lazy. I am sorry but I've not seen any new reviews for some time, If you would Favorite or fallow this it would go a long way to show your support.**

**Thank You**

**Arrowheadlock: So, Fox, Dagger, what do you want to do when you catch Andrew?**

**Dagger: Fox can do what he want's, Doesn't matter to me.**

**Fox: Don't you want to shoot him?**

**Dagger: Nah, He isn't worth the ammo.**


	17. Chapter 16

Author's note: For the sake of not having to rename all the human vehicles. I will address them by their real life counterparts. For example; Human tanks will be called Abrams etc. Now on to the story.

Fortuna orbit

0521

GUN Enterprise

Hanger

"Sargent! get those tanks hooked up to the gunships!" A lieutenant ordered as gunship after gunship left the Enterprise. Throughout the cruiser the men and women chanted together the battlecry called "Gra'tua Cuun" meaning our vengeance. Star Knife and Star Fox would enter the fight as soon as they had their hands free of the POWs and Cernians from the last battle. The Venomarions were advancing into an open field where marines dug in. Human snipers already engaged at the range of three miles away. To their credit: the venomarions didn't break rank until the M2 Bradleys flanked them. CDF Pilots and their Arwings fought the venomarions in the sky as the human marines waited in their trenches.

Up in the first trench sat eight Advanced Military Rangers simply known as AMRs, But this squad was unique: The squad leader was simply known as Sarge whose preferred weapon was a EE-62 Elite rifle. (Award blaster rifle on Starwars battlefront 2) Along with Hax, a former smuggler who's hacking abilities are second to none. Echo, a by the book soldier nicknamed for his constant double-backing on the radio. Slick, the squad's medic and support gunner. Scope a cold dry and focused sharpshooter. Demo, a talented demolitionist. As well as Bolts the team's engineer who could probably rival MacGyver. And last and least was a soldier fresh out of training simply called Shiny. Together they were Shadow squad, part of the 27th AMR battle group.

"So where are they exactly Sir?" Shiny asked as he looked over the sandbags in front of his position, This would be his first battle out of training so needless to say he was nervous and excited. "They'll be here rookie," Scope said in his gruff voice, "It's calm before the storm."

"Enemy Infantry! Coming out of the canyon!" A marine shouted as everyone leveled their rifles and the Abrams moved to the front. The venomarions stopped 900 yards in front of the AMRs trench. One of the tanks' hatches opened as the officer revealed himself.

"You alien scum do not know who are dealing with!" The officer shouted, "I will give you one chance to run before we will wipe you out in the name of Emp-" The officer fell back into his tank dead at the sound of a blaster going off. "Heh, headshot." Scope commented as he reloaded. The Abrams' cannons roared to life taking out tank after tank. The panicked venomarions blindly charged into the marines' blaster fire.

"Hold the line!"

"Incoming!"

A venomarion tank fired into one of the trenches wounding several marines. "Medic! we need a Medic over here!" A marine shouted over the battle.

"Slick, that's you. Demo and Bolts, take out that tank! Echo! Keep it busy! The rest of you lay down covering fire!" Sarge ordered as the squad broke up to their tasks.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Shiny yelled over the battle.

"Well this wouldn't take so long if you could aim!" Scope insulted as he zeroed in on a Venomarion and fired.

"Heads up boys! Air support incoming!" A marine shouted as an A-10 Thunderbolt started it's gun run.

"Bring the rain baby!" Another marine cheered as the Thunderbolt's cannon roared its report. The center of the venomarions infantry crackled like firecrackers as the Marines cheered.

"There you go boys, I'll be around if you need me. Thunder-03 out" The female pilot reported over the radio.

"Sir! The enemy is in full retreat! A marine reported to the Colonel in charge.

"Good, keep the Bradleys on their heels." the Colonel ordered.

"Yes Sir." The marine smirked before he gave the radio operator a thumbs-up.

"This is Watchtower to all Bradly units: Search and destroy. Smoke 'em good"

"Oohrah!" the marines cheered as the townspeople looked at the aliens that saved them.

"Don't you see now that they are a bigger threat than the Venomarions?" A civilian shouted trying to start a revolt. "You shut your mouth, They saved our lives knowing full well that they could have lost their own." Another civilian argued as they saw people from the town interact with the marines. Fathers and sons helped the humans by adding to the manpower needed to move barricades and ordnance. As Mothers and daughters brought water to the thirsty, exhausted soldiers.

Conaria

1020

CDF headquarters

Press conference

"This is the second time I've thanked the humans, Once as a husband, and now as Governor of Fortuna. Once again I am in debt to humankind. I know that I- No I know that WE on Fortuna can never repay for what they have done for us, But we will try. This is for the human Marine Corps forces deployed, the crew of the human cruiser Enterprise, and the 27th AMR: Thank You"

Governor Smith a Border collie finished his speech.

"On behalf of those men: You're welcome." Admiral Smithron spoke as he entered the room followed by General Pepper, Peppy, and Beltino. "I have received a battle damage and casualty report." The Admiral stated, People lowered their heads dreading the news. "No battle or collateral damage." The Admiral started as the Lylations pricked their ears up with interest. "63 marines wounded, but alive thanks to local civilian doctors cooperations. and no casualties." Everyone cheered for joy until General Pepper signaled for them to calm down.

"Due to this recent victory, I am more than confident in the humans." General Pepper began, "There for I will temporarily step down from command in order to be cured of the aperoid infection." Lyations gasped in surprise. "In my absence I place Peppy Hare, Beltino Toad, and Admiral Smithron in charge." The admiral looked at him surprised "With all due respect, I decline." General Pepper chuckled. "Consider it a test, for both of us." "In that case, I accept." The admiral finally agreed.

Cornaria orbit

1400

Supernova Scabbard

TIC

"Why didn't you guys just send in those flying tanks in the first place?" Leon was having a field day nitpicking the strategy used. Wolf finally had enough. "Leon, you are a real pain you know that? And I can't say where because kids are reading this."

"Quiet!" Dagger shouted as he started listening through some headphones. A smile spread across his face. "Found our next target," Dagger announced, "A prison space station in Sector Z. These idiots need to learn how to keep secrets."

**Thumbs up for Macgyver and forth wall reference!**


	18. Chapter 17

Sector Z

0400

Supernova Scabbard

Flight deck

"So why are you two going alone again?" Falco asked as Dagger and Razor climbed into their fighters.

"Recon, I'd like an Idea what to expect there defence wise." Dagger explained as a computer pod of some sort was attached to his fighter by ordnance personnel instead of missiles.

"All we need is one complete pass and the recon pod here will automatically record all the data we need." Lancer commented as he patted the pod. "One pass and were out of there before they can say "Man your battlestations!" Razor added as he adjusted the air mask over his face.

"Just in time for breakfast?" Krystal joked earning a chuckle from everyone. "Something to that effect." Dagger replied as the cockpit closed around him.

As the Starblades taxied out the rest of the group left for Star Knifes quarters. Once there Falco plopped down on the couch and put his feet up. "Falco, would you mind?" Krystal asked displeased with Falco's manners. "They don't mind, Right?" Falco asked as he reached for the remote. "Nope," Lancer snickered "Not at all." Krystal looked at Katana in shock until she saw that Katana was signaling to come here. Krystal got up from the couch wondering what was on their mind. Falco suddenly yelled in surprise as the couch cushions shot out from underneath him. "What the heck happened?!" Falco yelled as he got off the floor. "Lancer's custom anti-couch potato system." Katana explained as everyone broke out laughing at the prank. Slippy flipped the cushions over and found out what exactly happened: When Falco pressed a button on the remote, the remote sent a wireless signal to the compressed air charges in the bottom of the cushions. The charges were strong enough to launch someone off the couch without hurting them, except for their egos of course.

"Want the real remote now?" Fox asked as Lancer handed it to him from it's place in a drawer. "NO way Foxie!" Falco yelled making everyone laugh harder. Fox winked at Slippy it would be nice to have a way to keep Falco's feet on the ground. "I miss her." Fox sighed. "Her?" Lancer asked confused. "Our ship that we lived on before you came along." Krystal explained. "Yup, The Great Fox, Home Sweet Home." Falco added before Slippy explained how Peppy sacrificed it at the aperoid homeworld. "Thankfully, most of our belongings survived it." Falco stated. "MOST?" Katana pointed out. "We lost Peppy's handmade maps, the Blue Marine our sub, our speeder bikes, and some other equipment." Fox explained, "And my Cernian garments." Krystal added. "Huh, I wondered what happened with the Great Fox, Sorry that had to happen." Wolf said.

For the next hour, the group broke up to do their own tasks: Fox and Falco tried some more human made weapons, Slippy and Lancer were busy down at engineering, Wolf, Krystal, and Opal went to the library to learn about the human's planets. Katana was on the bridge since she was in command when Dagger was unavailable. Panther and Leon simply played cards. The radio crackled as a crewmember picked up:

"This is Star Knife one requesting in-flight refueling for two Starblades over."

"Roger that Star Knife one, were sending a tanker to you callsign: Blueberry"

"Roger that, moving to intercept, Star Knife one out."

"You guy's can refuel in flight? How does that work?" Falco asked as everyone mines Panther and Leon stepped onto the flight deck. "Here, watch." Lancer explained as he handed Falco a data pad. It showed Dagger and Razor fly underneath the tanker.

"Blueberry this is Star Knife one, you got two thirsty fighters. What do you got?" Dagger spoke over the radio as the refueling boom revealed itself out of the nose of the plane.

"Oh,I got the good stuff. Rich and creamy." The crewmember joked as he carefully guided the fuel line onto Dagger's boom.

"Mmm Contact, Fill her up, check the oil, and clean the windshield over." Dagger announced as the fuel started pumping.

"Impressive." Wolf commented. Lancer explained that the Starblades were designed to play multiple roles including Fighter, Fighter bomber, Recon planes, and interception. The ability to refuel in flight allowed pilots to constantly patrol for enemy fighters.

"Star Knife two to blueberry, Thanks for the fuel we can make it home from here." Razor spoke as he retracted his refueling boom.

Dagger glanced down to check his radar, and discovered a bogey at six o'clock approaching fast.

"Crap! Enemy fighter at our six o'clock!" Dagger alerted his wingman.

"Grr! No kidding!" Razor confirmed. Dagger's mind raced for a solution that would save his and Razor's life. Then he remembered a very effective two fighter defence maneuver.

"Razor begin Thach weave."

"Roger that. And here come his friends!" Razor replied as the Starblades began weaving past each other, Several Venomarions tried to maneuver for a shot. One managed to get on Razor's tail only to get shot down by Dagger on the next weave. Agian and agian the venomarions attacked only to be shot down by the humans' teamwork. Pretty soon Fox, Falco, Bill, and Krystal arrived in their Arwings to escort the boys back to the Scabbard.

It took a while but the data was fully analyzed.

"I've got good news and bad news." Dagger started, "Bad news is that the station is protected by at least 20 battleships and their escorts." Everyone growled in frustration. "What's the good news?" Krystal asked, her telepathy showed that Dagger wasn't worried at all. "The good news: Thermal imaging shows that no prisoners are being held there. It's empty!" Dagger announced. Slippy was on the edge of jumping for joy as Katana punched Dagger in the shoulder for "Scaring me like that"

"We could set up ambushes and rescue the prisoners as they are being moved here." Wolf suggested. "Not a bad plan, their supply lines conveniently pass through a nearby asteroid field. And being the predictable idiots they are, they will move the prisoners through their supply lines." Fox added. "Good thinking! what do you say Dagger?" Katana asked as she turned to face him. "Dagger?" He was ignoring her until she cleared her throat. "Sorry," Dagger said "But scanners report a transport on a course for the station. Hope you guys can fight on short notice." Dagger explained as he left the room, The three teams close behind.

**Arrowheadlock: Wow, you just can't catch a break can you?**

**Dagger: What do you mean?**

**Fox: It hasn't been even 30 minutes since you got back and your headed back out there already!**

**Dagger: So? From a leader's point of view we caught a big break: We don't have to risk my men's lives on an attack on the station.**

**Wolf: Leader? Don't you mean commander?**

**Dagger: A commander sits back ant tells his men what to do. A leader is in among his men LEADING them. Who would you trust with your life?**

**Wolf and Fox together: Good point.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Just in case it wasn't clear: Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Bill fly the Arwings while Slippy remains on the ship like Peppy did in SF Assault.**

Sector Z

1034

Arwings in flight: 4

Starblades in flight: 4

Wolfens in flight: 3

"Star Knife, tighten formation" Dagger ordered as the Arwings flew right above him and the Wolfens close behind. If the Venomarions had ANY smarts: word of their presence in the area should of gone around by now. And that meant trigger happy gunners at any sort of anti-aircraft weapon. The most dangerous kind.

"Krystal, can't you communicate telepathically with the prisoners?" Wolf asked over the radio. "I'm afraid not." Krystal replied, "Not without intense focus at this range." Fox thought hard for a moment before he got an Idea. "Slippy, can you get Opal on the line?" Fox spoke over the radio. "Right Fox, Be right back with her." Slippy responded before leaving his place on the bridge to get her. "Opal?" Razor asked, "What good will she do?" Leon asked, "Why are you putting her in harms way?" Wolf growled. Was he getting protective of her? "Everyone listen! Krystal, if you could meditate on the Scabbard then could you talk with them?" Fox asked. "Why, Yes." Krystal replied. "Good thinking Fox," Dagger congratulated Fox, "Since they were both raised on the same planet and trained in the same manner." "That means if Krystal is capable of it then so is Opal! Of Course!" Falco finished. "She's probably capable of even more. I haven't really kept up in my meditations." Krystal admitted shyly.

"Venomarion Transport at 12 o'clock" Lancer alerted over the radio as the 11 fighters pulled up from under an asteroid. "Here's what we'll do: Fox, You and your team disable their engines. Keep them from running away. Wolf: you guys get to make sure we don't get shot down. Star Knife: Target the communication array so they can't call for help. Any better ideas?" Dagger said over the radio. Wolf didn't like taking orders like this but it was a better plan than he would've come up with.

"No objections, ready to engage." Fox commented as Dagger took a deep breath.

"Break off and engage on my mark." Dagger ordered as the Starblades' variable sweep wings swept back into position. There was an eerie moment of silence to where Fox started counting under his breath:

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

. . .

. . .

"Twenty seven"

Twenty eight"

"MARK!" Dagger yelled over the radio as the star fighters accelerated and broke up to their tasks. Dagger smiled knowing that his gamble paid off: By flying slow and steady on minimum power reduced visible engine exhaust. Making himself harder for the enemy to see until he was in missile range.

Razor fired his payload onto the radio mast before nearly scraping his fighter across the roof of the bridge. "Ha! nice one Razor!" Dagger cheered, "Yep, I see a lot of wet pants in there!" Katana laughed. Everyone started laughing at that until there was a massive explosion at the stern of the ship. "Yee-ha! those engines are done for!" Bill reported before somthing destroyed his wing. "Flak! stay low!" Falco confirmed the threat. Razor approached a flak cannon as he brought his missile lock up on his HUD. Only to get caught in the explosion as it blew up on it's own.

"Scratch that plan, Get some altitude unless you want to be deep fried!" Razor shouted as he pulled up.

"What are you talking about?" Wolf growled. "I don't see any-(More flak guns start blowing up) (Sigh) Never mind."

"The heck is going on ?" Lancer asked confused.

"Slippy, Opal, talk to me what's going on here?" Fox asked over the radio.

"Sorry, but I can't help." Opal responded, "All the prisoners are being held in their cells, and none of them know Basic so they can't over hear what's on the intercom." Opal explained, "But they haven't lost hope! They're cheering for you so keep it up!" Dagger grinned at the news.

"Fox! it looks like someone sabotaged the flak guns power regulator!" Slippy announced over the radio. "What? But Opal didn't you say all the prisoners were in their cells?" Falco asked "Who said that the venomarions didn't have other prisoners?" Dagger pointed out as everyone formed back up. "Or if it was even a prisoner?" Leon suggested. "Hey Katana, Bet you 20 credits Leon's right." Panther spoke, Katana agreed as the fighters the Scabbard.

"Opal, tell them to hang tight. We need to change our gear so we can come aboard." Fox explained as he pulled out his grenades so he could replace them with human made grenades due to their smaller size and superior blast radius.

Everyone came out armed with the same gear that they had used on Titana. Katana picked a small box with a red cross on it and put it in her pack. "Field medical kit." She explained, "In case anyone is injured or . . . beaten." Fox nodded his head in agreement, with the way that they discovered Opal, Fox was furious in how the Venomarions treated their prisoners. "OK now what about us?"Leon asked, Wolf was given a battle rifle and Bill got a submachine gun. ". . . as for you two." Dagger said as he picked up something heavy. Leon's and Panther's jaws plummeted to the floor as Dagger revealed a minigun. Panther chuckled as he picked his up and the barrel started spinning. Wolf and Dagger helped him strap on the energy cell backpack that served as ammo via cable. Leon was freaking out as he picked his up. Only to learn that the power cell was too heavy for him to carry on his back. So he had to settle for a light MG. "Thank you physics." Sighed a very relieved Falco.

20 minutes later

"Ok, Cell blocks Alpha through Charlie have been evacuated and block Delta is being cleared as we speak." Dagger reported as the group walked around the bridge. "Found the shipping schedules." Katana announced, Razor walked over. "WAS the shipping schedules until someone gave it a coffee shower." He corrected. Wolf picked up a small device off of a table and examined it. "Audio recorder." Wolf muttered to himself as he pressed the play button.

"Captain's log update 7: A warning was sent out from Zeta station to all nearby forces saying that two alien fighters attempted an attack run and were still in the area. I pray that they can not detect us in the asteroids as we are an hour's ETA from the station." The recording played out as everyone listened closely.

"Captain's log update 8: Team Starfox, their human allies, and traitors to the Emperor discovered us and have attacked. We are attempting to hold them off with the flak guns while trying to call Zeta station for aid. (Explosion sounds in the background followed by a rumbling noise and shouting) We've lost communication Sir!" (Another explosion) "****** There went our engines!" "Abandon ship!" (Blaster sounds) Kill the prisoner! (More blasters fire. Recording ends)

Just then one of the doors opened as everyone dived for cover except Falco who brought up his reflector. Fox couldn't see what was going on but after two seconds he heard something drop to the floor.

"Falco?" A familiar voice said, Falco lowered his reflector. It couldn't be!

"Katt!? You're the prisoner?" Falco spoke as the pink feline limped into the room. "What happened to you?" "Simple really, the Hot Rodders are not what they used to be." Katt explained as she made it to a chair and sat in it."They went from a biker gang to thrill seekers, that lead to treasure hunters." Katt explained as Katana got out her med kit. "But when they couldn't find any treasure to hunt, they decided to steal it." Katt continued, "Thats when I said to myself "Thats crossing the line" and I tried to warn Cornaria. They found out and locked me up in solitary. A few days later I was moved here, I think that the Hot Rodders were hired by the venomarions to work as smugglers." "And as part of the deal the Venomarions agreed to take you off their hands right?" Fox finished, Katt responded with a nod. "Seems to me that they didn't put you in solitary because of cruelty, but because they are scared to death of you and your abilities."Dagger spoke up as Katana and Krystal helped Katt to her feet.

30 minutes later

"You need anything else Katt?" Falco asked as Katt looked into her temporary room.

"Just for you and me to catch up, alone." Katt replied as Fox took that as his cue and left the room closing the door. For the next hour Falco was busy explaining what had happened after the Lylat war.

**Yep Katt is now in the story, Now that getting all the star fox characters introduced is done we can get to bigger battles! Please review!**

**(Don't worry, Leon will get to blow something big up real soon!)**


	20. Chapter 19

Sauria orbit

0900

Supernova Scabbard

Bridge

Everyone watched as the planet came into view. King Tricky had offered Cornaria a place to temporarily house all the rescued Cerinians until further plans were made, and Fox was here to take him up on it. Fox chuckled at the memories of his adventure here. The spellstones, the Krazoa spirits, and fighting General Scales and the Sharpclaw. Not to forget working with Tricky was a pain in the rear at first, but so was Falco when he and Fox first met. And of course, where he first met Krystal. . .

"Sir, we are ready to dock." A crewmember announced as Dagger gave the order. When the planet was renamed Sauria as it became recognised as a part of the Lylat System It's inhabitants were against having a spaceport built in the middle of their lands, Lucky plans to make a space station were made. It would act as a docking and shipping platform above the planet.

"So what does Sauria offer to the Lylat system in exports?" Dagger asked breaking Fox's thoughts. "Mostly the best farming and ranching it Lylat," Krystal answered, "Dumbledang pods, as silly as it sounds, is considered a delicacy. While PukPuk ranches, again as silly as it sounds, produce so many eggs that they are argued to be some of the cheapest but still healthiest foods on the market because of their sheer number shipped out every day."

"Sauria is also famous for it's healers and medicine," Fox took over for Krystal, "If you're sick or wounded, the probly have a all natural way to treat it." "On the other hand, Sauria is known to be an adventurer's dream. Most of the planet is tropical and wild, with a lot of ruins and temples scattered throughout. But those are the only real buildings here, The most built by Lylations here are a handful of shuttle pads, farm buildings and one cargo elevator in the Dark ice mines."

"Sounds like a good place for you and Am-" "DON'T EVEN START DAGGER!" Razor yelled cutting Dagger off, Everyone but Razor started to laugh like crazy. "I don't get it." Falco whispered to Slippy who just shrugged. "I'll meet you guys and Tricky down at Thorntail Hollow," Fox stated as he left for his Arwing, "I got a personal errand to run real quick." "You got it Fox," Falco responded, "See ya there." Then everyone else climbed into a Lylat built shuttle.

"Hello and thank-you for choosing our shuttle for your passage down to Sauria, What is your preferred destination?" A computerised voice spoke as Krystal looked at the data screen before selecting a landing pad. "Thorntail hollow pad selected, Please return to your seats and adjust safety restraints." Razor became annoyed at the computerised voice as the shuttle left the space station.

8 minutes later

Everyone got off the shuttle and set foot on the planet. Krystal took a deep breath, inhaling the tropical air, before releasing it in a sigh. Last time she was here was when the Aparoids attacked, then the air smelled of blaster fire, soot, and Aparoid corpses. The horrors of war. But now it was the clean tropical air she remembered from before. She heard something snap behind them followed by someone balling in pain. Krystal turned around in shock as Katana was holding the former shopkeeper's left arm behind his back. And his right arm broken.

"You picked the wrong person to pickpocket buddy." Katana spoke in a tone of voice that demanded attention.

"Ugh, HIM again? How many times do I have to imprison you for stealing?" Krystal turned around to see Tricky and two Earthwalker warriors looking at the thief. The thief tried to get loose but Katana's military hand to hand combat training ensured his efforts were hopelessly in vain. The Earthwalker guards took over and moved the thief away.

"Well, that was one way to meet the King of the Earthwalker tribe." Falco commented.

"You should've seen how Tricky greeted us last time." Krystal replied laughing at the memory.

"Oh that? Yeah, that was fun." Tricky responded, "By the way, where is Fox?"

"He said he had a private errand to run in the Arwing and that he'd meet us here." Slippy explained as Dagger's eye caught movement. "And speaking of the furball, no offence."

"None taken." Wolf commented as the Arwing landed where it's predecessor did two years ago.

Fox climbed out and tried to shake his wet fur dry. Wherever he went, it was raining hard.

"Fox, It's good to see you again." Tricky greeted.

"Likewise." Fox responded.

For the next three hours or so the group along with Tricky, took a much needed break from the war as the Cerinians landed on their new home.

However, their break was short lived. They were still at war.

The venomarions were getting desperate. Whenever the attacked the CDF the humans have always responded as reinforcements, successfully countering any assault with their missiles and Ion cannon technology. So in response, Andrew ordered the creation of bio weapons to be unleashed on the Lylat system. Thankfully Human SRTs and the Office of Military Intelligence cracked the Venomarions code.

Andrew was personally overseeing the bioweapons productions on Venom. This is the final battle.

Venom airspace

1428

Supernova Scabbard

Flight deck

Fox looked at the fleet through the main bioshield. Besides the three teams and the Supernova Scabbard, A joint strike force of 9 CDF Battleships, 20 CDF frigates, and 90 flights of CDF fighters, While the humans contributed 7 cruisers, 12 Frigates, 32 destroyers, and 5 carriers that supplied some 67 flights of aircraft. Dagger told him that the humans had set up something they called a railgun up in a nearby asteroid field. In the brief time available Slippy and Lancer developed a new missile that was being loaded on all three team's fighters.

"All pilots to your aircraft, all pilots to your aircraft." A voice echoed over the intercom as Fox climbed into the Arwing and turned it on.

A green computer showed all the systems of the Arwing and their status.

Internal Power to be enabled: Enabled

Auxiliary power disabled: Disabled.

Primary weapons guidance enabled:Enabled

Secondary Weapons guidance primed: Primed

Astronavigation systems: Online

Life support systems: Online

Deflector shields: Online

Targeting/Radar systems: Online

Alpha interface: Enabled

Beta interface to be primed: Primed

Twin lasers to be enabled: Enabled

Nova bomb launcher systems: Primed

Missile systems: Primed

Communications: Online

Gravity diffuser 1: Online

Gravity diffuser 2: Online

Starlight systems to be enabled.: Enabled

All range configuration primed: Primed

All systems green, Arwing ready for launch.

Fox closed the canopy. This is it.


	21. Chapter 20

Venom

1435

GUN flagship Protector

Commanding officers:Admiral Smithron and General Pepper

Bridge

"All units responding sir." A human reported to the officers with a salute. General Pepper returned the salute as he turned to the admiral. In the short time allowed, Pepper and the admiral have already become close friends. Now once again, It would be put to the test.

"Sir!" A woman shouted from her station, "We have Arlobon Royal Navy ships requesting our location so they can reinforce us. What are your orders?"

The Admiral sighed not sure what to do, but before he opened his mouth he was cut off.

"Sir! we're getting the same thing from. . ." The crewmember did a double take. "Seedarions?"

"Seedarions?" Another crewmember asked, "Since when did the plant people care about war?"

"Because they heard about the monkey's bioweapon program, and you know how they feel about those." The Admiral explained before giving a deep sigh. "Tell the ARNs to pull alongside the CDF shipes and provide AA support and for the Seedarions to wait for further orders behind the rest of the fleet." The admiral ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Admiral," General Pepper addressed the human leader, "Are we ready to bring the might of the galaxy to bear upon the Venomarion Empire."

Admiral Smithron looked at his friend in the eye, "One last thing," He replied before nodding at a crewmember who pressed a few buttons. After quickly receiving the nod the war heros stepped up to a podium.

"This is General Pepper of the Cornaria Defence Force to all forces:

Never before have I seen so many come together from so many parts of the galaxy. But never before have we faced a danger such as this. Andross will show us no mercy, we must give him no quarter. His forces will terrorize our populations. We must and will stand and confront that terror. For if we lose here, they will not stop with the Lylat System They will advance until our last city falls trembling in fear, no matter who the inhabitants, but we will not fall. We will fight and survive. Each of us and our kinds will be defined by our actions in the coming battle. Stand fast, stand strong. Stand together. General Pepper out."

A minute of silence followed for everyone to think about what the hound just said. It was so quiet to the point you could hear a pin drop.

Admrial Smithron sighed breaking the silence, Then he gave the order: "All units: Engage."

The radio came alive as the fleets slowly moved forward.

A GUN battleship fired the opening shot at the enemy with a salvo of it's turbolasers: The venomarions' defence stations were eliminated by the humans' weapons but was immediately replaced by a battleship. The venomarions returned fire in the form of a volley of cannon fire. The energy shields took a beating but still held strong. Now in range, General Pepper ordered all CDF ships to fire a volley of their own.

Five minutes passed as the fleets slowly pushed closer to the enemy. As the venomarions and CDF traded volley after volley. Human ships fired their torpedoes and turbolasers. Panicking, the Venomarions called for reinforcements, Granted the entire Venomation navy showed up to drive back the joint fleets.

What they didn't get however, is that by doing so, they just placed all their forces right where the Admiral wants them all at once. A major tactical error.

At that moment, three GUN "saboteur" class Stealth vessels (Spaceship equivalent to a submarine) Decloaked and fired a spread of torpedoes directly up into the venomarions' flagship's engine bell before recloaking and slipping away.

The venomarions definitely held their own though. It seemed that for every ship they lost, a dozen new ships took it's place. And their automated defence platforms posed as much as a threat as their battleships.

"Sir! the destroyer Defiant has take a direct hit and is no longer combat able. Unknown number of her crew injured but no KIAs" A crewmember reported, "Your orders?" "Move the Defiant back to the staging area to link up with the medical frigate and treat their wounded." Admiral Smithron ordered.

"Sir, The rest of the fleets have arrived and moving into position." Another crewmember reported.

"Good," General Pepper replied, "There right on time, Our battle plan is working. This mission is going well."

Admiral Smithron decided enough was enough, Time to end this. "All units listen up." The human began, "All ion cannons and missiles, Fire at will. Launch all aircraft, Wave one begin your attack on the enemy's right flank, Wave two and three on standby, Teams Starfox, Star Knife, and Starwolf are to lead Rogue squadron, Bulldog and Huskie units on point." The Admiral ordered looking up just in time to catch a glint off of a Starblade's canopy as it raced by.

"Sir, We've picked up a transmission." A crewmember reported, "It's from the enemy CO, he's calling for you sir."

"Let's see what he wants, link the teams in, Audio only." General Pepper sighed as he turned to the screen. Admiral Smithron turned to the crewmember and gave him a short series of hand signals.

"What do you want Oikonny?" General Pepper asked confidence in his voice. The response was a deep, dark, sinister, laugh that caused General Pepper, Star Fox and Star Wolf to gasp in shock.

"I must congratulate you for coming this far," The voice continued, "However you are still a fool to stand against me. You will die." Resuming his laughter the transmission ended leaving the teams terrified.

"He's back, they succeeded." Krystal whispered in fear. "Are you telling me?" Razor asked hoping he heard wrong. "Yes," Fox sighed, "Andross."

**Please review, the more I get the better! But now with "Him" back, the** future's** looking pretty grim.**


	22. Chapter 21

"Andross."

Both sides stopped firing casing the battle to freeze. General Pepper, slowly told the fleet what just happend. three new contacts appeared on radar, together their size made it roughly the size of half the entire enemy fleet. He's coming.

"All fleets pull back to the staging area, I repeat: Pull back to staging area." Admiral Smithron ordered as General Pepper looked at him. "I thought you had a plan to fight him, so why are you ordering a retreat?" General Pepper asked. "I'm not," The admiral replied, "I'm just getting our guys out of the way." "Out of the way of what?" "That." The admiral pointed out nine large flaming meteors headed for Andross. Only four hit Andross, the hits were enough to force the mad scientist back 400 yards. But not enough to stop him.

"Admiral, I have an Idea, it's crazy, but it might just work." Dagger reported over the radio. "You better hurry with it! Andross is leaving the upper atmosphere! he'll be on top of you inside 2 minutes." Slippy warned.

"Alright, here is what we'll do. . ." Dagger explained his plan as the Arwings Wolfens and Starblades hid in the debris of a Venomarion ship.

* * *

His ghostly shadow crawled over the battle damage inching closer and closer towards the fleets. All Fox could feel is his heart beating as one of Andross's hands blocked the only available sunlight to where he was hiding. Krystal was holding her breath for dear life as he slowly floated past her. Her telepathy showing only violence and hate, all directed at one person: Fox. Krystal shook her head trying to free herself from what she saw, but this proved impossible, his rage proved too strong. She silently wept at the images trying to force them out of her mind. Falco gulped nervously as Bill and Wolf felt shivers go down their necks to their tails. Leon's skin changed color to match his seat as Panther whiskers twitched.

"Remember what Instrutor Boyington said?" Razor asked quietly over the radio. "Yeah, I remember."Lancer replied. "It doesn't matter if you have the best training in the galaxy, NO ONE can prepare you for the moment you meet death face to face," Dagger quoted,fear apparent in his voice, "But when it happens, Look him in the eyes and tell him to get lost." "You think he was talking about this?" Katana asked. "I don't know, but If I don't make it. It's been an honor to fight alongside all of you." Razor replied.

Fox's hands were shaking as he took another swallow breath. But then, Sunlight shined down on the Arwing, somehow restoring his courage. His hands stopped shaking, his breathing normal. Somehow, the sunlight seemed to give him new inner strength. And in the others as well.

"Come on, It's payback time!" Falco spoke rallying the others.

"You know the plan, tick him off and lead him into position. Everyone strike now!" Fox ordered as the Arwings, Wolfens, and Starblades streaked out of hiding.

Dagger and his team fired first, Aiming for the back of the ape's head the Starblades' blaster cannons opened up before slipping out of Andross's reach now that he turned around and was facing them.

"Ha Ha Ha, Was that supposed to hurt weaklings?" Andross laughed at the humans final stand until he started gagging.

"No, but this might." Leon chuckled demonically as seven Nova Bombs went off in Andross's throat.

"YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Andross screamed in rage as a massive orb of energy formed between his hands. As Andross was releasing his attack in the form of a laser half a mile in diameter, Razor fired a missile. Hitting Andross in the eye, the missile effectively threw his aim off redirecting the laser into the emptiness of space, Saving the heroes of Lylat.

"What's wrong Banana-Breath? That's all you got? Well, that's disappointing." Dagger taunted. "I totally agree with you Dagger. Couldn't hit the broadside of an assault ship with that aim." Razor added.

"YOU INFERIOR FREAKS! YOU DARE MOCK ME?" Andross shouted furiously. "Freaks?" Wolf scoffed, "You're one to talk" "Lay off him Wolf, he can't see what he looks like." Katana spoke. "What?" Leon asked clearly confused. "The mirror keeps breaking on him." Katana finished, Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

Except for a really ticked-off Andross. The Emperor roared in fury as he began swatting at the fighters with his hands chasing them as they flew away.

He just fell for their trap, hard.

"Whoa! He did not just shoot that purple lightning at me!" Lancer panicked as his fighter streaked past the arcs of energy.

"Incoming homing shots! Evade!" Dagger alerted his allies as he deployed a flare to draw a pursuing homing shot off. It worked. Krystal Barrel-rolled deflecting several energy arcs coming from Andross's fingertip.

"Wolf! Homing shot right underneath you!" Fox shouted, In response Wolf rolled to the right before the homing shot went up from beside him. "Good eyes Pup, Thanks."

Soon another shadow blocked out the sunlight, They were in place.

"Alright everyone keep him busy ETA: two minutes fifteen seconds mark." Dagger reported as the fighters broke off to attack the mad scientist.

When Andross tried to cast an arc of energy, Razor fired a bolo missile. Fused together the arcs of energy became unstable and too dangerous for Andross to use.

Leon fired at Andross's eye's ending the threat of homing shots. Bill and Panther took out the beam emitter on Andross's right palm as Lancer and Katana destroyed the left one.

Slowly they destroyed most of Andross's attacks.

Except one.

"YOU, WILL, SUFFER!" Andross yelled as he charged another orb between his hands.

To his surprise the fighters just sat there, doing nothing.

"What, your not gonna run? You're gonna stay there and let me destroy you? Or are you too scared of my power!" Andross laughed, he would finally have his revenge.

"Hey, Andross?" Fox asked casually.

"What do you want Fox McCloud?" Andross roared.

"Heads up."

Scoffing Andross looked up and saw the moon orbiting Venom hurtling towards him.

"And now you know why the railgun is classified as a WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction)." Dagger sighed as Andross desperately pointed the orb at the moon in an effort to destroy it, but instead collided with it. The result was a blinding flash that consumed everyone's sight.

**Dropping the moon on Andross's head, Who expected that to happen? Please review!**


End file.
